Heartbreaks & Heartaches
by meeverz
Summary: Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton have been friends since childhood. They hate Nathan, but what happens when Brooke accidentally sleeps with him. Haley is the geek who is trying to be someone else Jake is the teenage dad, of course AU couples Brathan Laley Jeyton
1. Everybody's Changing

**Heartbreaks & Heartaches **

Chapter 1- "Everybody's Changing"

_You're aching, you're breaking  
And I can see the pain in your eyes  
Says everybody's changing  
And I don't know why

* * *

_

"Come on Luke before she wakes up" whispered Brooke Davis as she and Lucas Scott quietly walked up the stairs to Peyton Sawyer's bedroom. They slowly opened Peyton's door hoping it didn't squeak, to see her sleeping peacefully on her bed. Brooke looked at Lucas and smiled her oh so devilish grin. She slowly crept up to Peyton's ear.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY P. SAWYER" shouted Brooke at the top of lungs.

"What" Peyton jumped up scared hands clenched ready to fight. Lucas and Brooke started at each other laughing while Peyton glared at the two once she realized what had happened. "You guys are mean" she pouted as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, you love us, now get up so we can have the best day ever" Brooke laughed not getting over Peyton's face expression, but Peyton just lay back down. "Peyton, MOVE!"

"If you really want to make it the best day ever you'd shut up so I can sleep" she groaned.

"Not gonna happen" Brooke said as she grabbed Peyton's blanket. Peyton started to shiver as her white tank top and orange short shorts were revealed. She tried retrieving the blanket but Brooke's grip was too strong. After struggling for a while, Peyton hoisted herself up.

"Fine" Peyton said knowing Brooke would never give up. She got up acknowledged Luke and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

"So where to?" Peyton asked as she glided down the stairs towards her kitchen dressed and ready to go. Peyton eyed her two best friends who were in deep conversation. Peyton loved her two best friends she truly did, but sometimes she felt left out. She understood Brooke and Lucas had an amazing bond but her jealousy just appeared. It had been like that ever since she met them, they were inseparable but they allowed her into their lives easily. Lucas and Brooke met on their first day of kindergarten. Peyton came in the picture two years later. At the time Peyton was a jumpy, smiley blonde sometimes perkier than even Brooke Davis herself, but all of that changed when one day her mom didn't come home. She lost her mom to a stupid drunk diver. Suddenly the jumpy blonde was no more and an emo cheerleader was born.

Brooke and Lucas looked up. "Breakfast at Karen's Café, since none of can cook" Brooke laughed remembering the time she almost burned down Peyton's kitchen trying to bake her cookies. "A day of shopping and excellence with your best friends, a surprise gift, and then sleepover at my place to watch classics of course" Brooke finished.

"Sounds fun" Peyton said wondering what the surprise could be. They all got up and piled into Brooke's car heading to Karen's Café.

They arrived at Karen's Café and sat down at a table waiting for Karen to come around. After a while Luke stood up, "I'm gonna go see what's taking so long" Luke said. Before Luke could leave a girl came up to them.

"Hi, welcome to Karen's Café, what can I get you" they all stared at her. Brooke tried to remember where she saw this girl, she looked familiar.

"Who are you?" Lucas finally spoke. Peyton noticed Luke stare at the girl a little too much she wasn't sure though so she glanced at Brooke who seemed to be smiling knowingly.

"I'm Haley James I work here" she said smiling and slightly blushing at Lucas; Peyton and Brooke noticed that too.

"Since when" Lucas asked hoping he wasn't that oblivious.

"Actually today is my first day" she answered "um… you're Lucas right?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, and that's Brooke and Peyton" he said pointing at the other two. Haley looked up seeming to notice them for the first time.

"Yeah, I saw the pictures" she said.

"Oh, god" He said thinking of the embarrassing pictures his mom insists on leaving at the counter.

"They're cute" she smiled noticing Lucas blush. Lucas didn't know what to say. An awkward silence settled on them, but Brooke quickly filled it by ordering. The other two ordered as well. After she left she left Peyton and Brooke burst out laughing.

"What? Lucas asked confused.

"You seemed to be staring at Haley a lot" Peyton laughed.

"No" Lucas blushed.

"Uh huh, sure whatever you wanna believe Luke" Brooke grinned.

Before Lucas could defend himself Haley returned with their food. "Pancakes for you" she handed a plate to Brooke, "waffles for you" she handed a plate to Peyton, "and French toast for you" she finished giving the last plate to Lucas. Haley turned to leave.

"Hey Haley, want to join us?" Brooke asked.

Haley turned around surprised "I would, but I wouldn't wanna get in trouble on my first day, you know especially with the boss's son being here and all" she said pointing at Luke.

"I won't tell if you won't tell" Lucas said hoping she would agree. He looked around the full café "besides there's like no one here" he smiled his charming smile.

Haley looked at the packed café but sat down anyways she couldn't help herself, Lucas was just too cute. The four talked and ate their breakfast while Lucas and Haley would steal glances of each other the whole time and blush whenever they got caught. "Waiter" They all looked up.

"Oh, I guess I have to go" Haley said disappointed she had to leave, but she got up and turned.

"Haley wait" Brooke said standing up. Haley turned around. "Today is Peyton's birthday and we're kinda throwing her a surprise party, you want to come?" she whispered making sure Peyton didn't hear.

"Sure that sounds fun" Haley smiled glad that she made some new friends.

"Great" Brooke smiled her perfect cheerleader smile. "It's at… actually never mind I'll have Lucas pick you up here at 7" Brooke noticed Haley blush at the mention of Lucas. Haley agreed and walked away to serve customers and Brooke sat back down as Skills walked in.

"Happy Birthday Peyton" he said, Peyton smiled. He then turned his attention to Brooke. "Uh Brooke, can I talk to you for a second over there" he pointed at a corner.

"About what?" Brooke asked not getting the hint.

"Brooke" he pleaded. Brooke finally got it and followed Skills to the corner while Lucas distracted Peyton, who seem to be getting more confused by the second. "We have a problem with the location of the party."

"What?" Brooke asked disappointed that there may not be a party.

"They won't let us do it at the club said we're too young, but I told them no alcohol" Skills finished.

"What, but they said yes to me last week" Brooke stated

"Yeah, they thought you were older plus you flirted with them, it doesn't work the same way for me" Skills answered her.

Brooke imagined Skills trying to flirt with the two thirty year old club owners she flirted with and couldn't help, but laugh at the thought. "Fine do it at my place, but make sure everyone parks somewhere else so Peyton doesn't see the cars." Skills nodded his head and Brooke headed back to the table. "Come on P. Sawyer let's go shopping."

"Luke, you coming?" Peyton asked.

"As much as I'd love to buy myself a dress and get my hair done I have to help Skills with some things" Peyton smiled picturing Lucas in a dress.

Peyton got up and headed to the door Brooke stayed behind "Oh Luke, pick Haley up at 7 from here." Before Lucas could say anything Brooke caught up to Peyton and left.

"Come on Luke we have a lot to do" Skills said bringing Lucas back from his thoughts.

* * *

"Brooke seriously what's this surprise" Peyton begged as they were heading back to Peyton's place after a long day of shopping. Peyton had been questioning the surprise all day but Brooke ignored her pleas.

"Peyton I told you, you can ask all you want, but I'm not gonna tell you" Brooke said determined to keep it a secret.

"Is it something big like my dad coming home" she asked.

"Ooh I wish, your dad is hot" Brooke said.

"Brooke" Peyton said surprised at her best friend.

"What he's hot and I'd totally do him"

"Eww" Peyton laughed at Brooke's silliness.

"You can have Dan as your hot dad" she declared.

"Hell, no Dan is creepy, besides he created demon spawn" Peyton spoke.

"You're right he's a creep, I can't believe Lucas has too share genes with him." Brooke said.

"Don't forget Nathan" Peyton added.

"Uhh, don't remind me" Brooke gagged.

"I just can't believe girls actually think he's sweet" Peyton said

"Sweet, Peyton he constantly picks on Lucas, he called me a slut, and he made you cry with those things he said about your mom" Brooke said angered at the thought of Nathan Scott being sweet.

"Brooke, don't get mad I was just saying" Peyton awkwardly laughed, she found it weird how she always got worked up at the mention of Nathan.

"I just… hate how he treats the people I love" Brooke answered. "Anyways forget Nathan let's talk about Jake Jagelski." She said trying to diffuse the awkwardness.

"What?" Peyton asked her face already turning pink.

"Don't shit with me, I saw you eyeing him at cheerleading practice yesterday, he's cute and he's sweet, the only guy that's on the basketball team and is actually nice to Luke" Brooke said admiring her friend's choice.

Of course Brooke would notice, she always did "I like him, but… he doesn't date, haven't you noticed how he's never with anyone" Peyton sadly stated.

"Maybe he just hasn't found the right girl," Brooke suggested "but we'll just have to wait and see" Brooke said trying to cheer her up. Brooke's phone started buzzing and she looked to see Lucas calling but she ignored it realizing what time it was. "Shit we have to get dressed" Brooke said running up the walkway to Peyton's door with bags of clothing in her hand.

"Dressed for what, Brooke?" Peyton called as she followed her friend to her house.

* * *

A half an hour later the two rushed into Brooke's car looking amazing. Brooke had convinced Peyton to wear a strapless baby blue dress that was up to her knees. Her gold locks were pulled out of her face and her make up was done naturally. She looked simple yet elegant. Brooke on the other hand looked casual, she was wearing a white backless top and dark skinny jeans. Peyton argued on why Brooke looked so normal and she was all dressed up, Brooke simply said it wasn't her day to shine.

While driving to Brooke's house Peyton stared out the window wondering where they were going and Brooke secretly texted Lucas notifying him that they were two minutes away. As they pulled up to Brooke's Peyton looked confused.

"Brooke we got all dressed up to come to your house" she asked.

"No I need to get something" she lied. Peyton followed Brooke out of the car. Brooke took out her keys. Peyton eyed her suspiciously, Brooke never locked her door, but it was Brooke's way of letting everyone inside know they were here. Brooke slowly opened the door and pushed Peyton in.

"SURPRISE" to say Peyton was surprised would be an understatement. She was shocked, no stunned of all the things she never expected this. Though seeing all her classmates wishing her happy birthday surprisingly made her happy.

She still had no words coming out of her mouth as she scanned the rooms to see who came, she saw Luke, Skills, the cheerleading squad, most of the basketball players, even Haley, and then she saw him looking directly at her, Jake Jagelski.

Brooke saw the happiness in Peyton's eyes and couldn't help, but smile herself. "Brooke" Peyton finally spoke "I can't believe you did this."

Brooke smile grew bigger "Anything for you P. Sawyer."

"Hey" Lucas interrupted "I helped too."

Peyton laughed "Thank you Lucas and everyone else that helped." Lucas smiled satisfied.

When the shock wore off the party was in full swing, Peyton so far enjoyed it. Everyone approached her with '_Happy birthday Peyton_,' '_You look hot Peyton_,' and '_Nice party Peyton_' everyone except Jake Jagelski. She thought since he stared at her for the first hour of the party that he would approach her, but nope he disappeared. After a while she thought she was seeing stuff and that he couldn't have been staring at her the whole time, but Brooke assured her that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Thinking of Brooke, Peyton realized she was no where to be seen like Jake. She was about to look for her but realized she was probably hooking up with some random hottie. So she stood there not knowing where to go, it seemed everyone disappeared. Here she was birthday girl standing alone at her own party. She turned to get a drink deciding she was done standing around only to crash into some.

"Jake?" Peyton spoke a smile appearing on her lips.

"Oh… hi" _of all the people I could run into why did have to be her and why did she have to smile like that_ thought a frustrated Jake. He started to walk away.

"Jake" Peyton stopped him. He wanted to walk away, but couldn't so he turned to face her "aren't you gonna wish me happy birthday" she asked confused as to why he was practically jumping at the chance to walk away from her.

Jake felt horrible here he was practically running away from Peyton on her birthday. He wasn't even sure why he came, but he just couldn't resist seeing the blonde again. "Oh sorry, Happy Birthday" he said turning to leave once again.

"Jake" she called again. He sighed but turned around once again. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked, he noticed a flash of sadness fill her eyes.

Now he really felt like an asshole. The truth was Jake liked Peyton a little too much to get her involved with him. His life was just so screwed up. "I'm sorry Peyton I'm just having an off day" he lied. Try an off months. "But really Happy Birthday, you look beautiful" indeed she did. The moment she entered the house he couldn't take his eyes off of her, but he soon realized she noticed him gawking so he left only to remember he left his things here.

Peyton smiled she couldn't describe it, but she felt so happy hearing Jake tell her she looked beautiful. "Thanks" she said. "So why is today an off day?" she asked.

"Nothing important" he answered.

Peyton knew he was lying she could see it in his eyes. She reached out and touched his arm "Jake you know you can tell me anything."

* * *

Jake shuttered at Peyton's touch. He looked into her eyes and saw sincerity. At that moment he didn't resist anymore he gave into the temptation that was Peyton Sawyer.

Nathan Scott stood in a corner throughout the party. He'd been there for a while. Sure he'd talked to some of his teammates and got himself a drink but that was pretty much it. He just seemed uninterested. Many girls even appeared to flock over him some waving or smiling, some even brave enough to talk to him. Yet every time a girl approached him, he practically ignored them. Sure he even made out with one of them, but pushed her aside when it got boring.

For some reason he felt like this party was his brother's territory, he felt like Brooke and Peyton was Lucas' territory, which angered him. Not so much Peyton as much as Brooke. Weirdly Nathan felt drawn to Brooke, it had been happening for a while, but he convinced himself it was because she was his brother's best friend. He told himself it was a way to show Lucas to piss off, but that changed when he realized he was constantly staring at Brooke. If Brooke was a target then why was he staring at her and thinking about her and pushing other girls aside for her. Yet for some reason he couldn't get the feisty brunette out of mind. Maybe it was because she was the only one who can stand up to him or maybe it was because she was off limits. He wasn't sure, but he knew he had some sort of feelings towards Brooke Davis.

He cursed himself for staring at her the whole night. The moment she walked in he couldn't look away which was weird since she looked the same as any other day. But for some reason Nathan thought she glowed today, maybe it was because she was so happy she made Peyton so happy. That was yet another question he couldn't answer.

His thoughts were interrupted by the brunette herself. She stepped out of the kitchen holding two beers in hand. She had a big smile plastered on her face. Nathan wanted to be near her, he wanted to be one to make her smile, but he immediately buried those thoughts. His eyes followed her across the room, he was about to see where she sat down but he couldn't see because of Tim.

Tim stood right in front of him smiling big. He looked like he knew something, something big. "Dude, why are you staring at Davis?" he asked.

Nathan yelled at himself _of course people would notice. _He didn't know what to say, but he sure as hell couldn't tell him that he may be developing feelings for her. That's not right Nathan Scott doesn't have feelings, especially for Brooke Davis. "Just looking for a good lay" he smirked.

"Nice, I'd tap that" Tim laughed.

"Who wouldn't, she's a slut, she'll fuck anything that walks, actually scratch that she'll fuck anything" Nathan smirked. Now he felt sick had he really said that.

Tim laughed once again "it's too bad though."

"What's too bad?" Nathan asked curious.

"You know how she's fuckin' the bastard." The Bastard is what Nathan tended to call Lucas and then it spread, which pretty much caused everyone to call Lucas the bastard.

"Wait Brooke's with him?" he found himself asking. He thought they were only friends. As if to prove him wrong he heard a loud laughter. They both looked up to see Lucas lifting up and tickling a hysterical Brooke.

"Lucas, stop" Brooke said through her laughter.

"Say sorry first" Lucas laughed.

"No" Brooke said which made Lucas tickle her even more "okay fine, fine." Lucas smiled and put her down. "I am sorry" she paused "not." Lucas reached for again, but she walked away before Lucas could do anything.

Nathan felt angered as this scene went through his head over and over again. Though what he really felt was jealously. He felt jealous because it was his brother, but mostly because it was Brooke.

"I told you so" Tim spoke. He wanted to smack Tim, _way to rub it in_.

"That just makes it better, I piss off my brother and get laid" Nathan smirked. _Okay seriously where is this coming from_, he thought. At that moment Nathan didn't know why he was walking up to his brother, but he couldn't stop himself, all he could think about was Lucas and Brooke.

* * *

Brooke ran into the kitchen still laughing uncontrollably from Lucas lifting her up. He usually didn't do things like that, but Brooke _accidentally_ mentioned to Haley about Lucas' obsession with dolls when he was younger. Lucas practically died of embarrassment, but Brooke felt no guilt.

After she calmed down she grabbed herself a bottle of vodka from the counter. Brooke was used to being a hardcore drinker but tonight she seemed to be piling it on. She already had three cups of beer and now she was going for a bottle of vodka. She just felt a little down after getting a call from her mother. It had been two months since they last talked and her mother had the nerve to call. She spent a half hour listening to her mother insult her another half hour of her mother telling her how much fun they were having without her. After their conversation ended she went directly to Luke's to wake Peyton. The whole day she distracted herself by focusing all her attention on Peyton, but now that Peyton got her surprise she had nothing better to do but get drunk.

"Hey baby" Brooke heard, as a pair of hands roamed her body. She turned around to see a blonde browned eyed guy. Brooke rolled her eyes, but let the guy's hands stay on her. What was the point of stopping him when sooner or later she was gonna hook up with some random stranger. She took the bottle of vodka and gulped down most of its contents as the guy stared at her. He seemed surprised by her actions. She dropped the bottle on the ground already feeling the alcohol taking her over. As she was leaning into the guy for a kiss she heard yelling and froze. Annoyed on having to stop she pushed the guy off of her and went to the living room to see what the big commotion was.

She walked into the living room to see Nathan and Lucas at each other's throats. She was too drunk to really register what was happening.

"Will you watch where you're going" shouted a fuming Lucas. Brooke watched as his face turned red _so much for being the peacemaker_ Brooke thought.

"You're the one that walked into me jackass" retorted an equally angry Nathan.

"Lucas, can we just please go?" asked a terrified Haley. She really just wanted to get out of there before it became physical because from the looks of it was gonna happen soon.

Lucas turned to Haley and his face softened "yeah, sorry."

Nathan laughed "poor Lucas he's so whipped he has to have his little whore stop his fights."

Lucas clenched his fists "shut the fuck up you have no right calling Haley anything" he yelled. "And stop acting like you own the damn place because guess what, you don't."

"Yeah, at least my Dad-"

That's when Brooke's mind clicked and she interrupted Nathan before he could say anything else. "Stop" everyone's face turned to her, Nathan even lost some of the anger in his face. "Both of you just stop, this is Peyton's party so get over yourselves and stop ruining it" she yelled. She didn't care that she was being mean she just wanted them to stop.

"No" Lucas snapped "I'm tired of him acting like he's god's gift and that we should all do what he says."

"Awe, is someone upset that they're not getting enough attention from daddy?" Nathan questioned in mock concern.

That hit a cord in Lucas, he was about to lunge at Nathan but stopped himself just in time. That didn't go unnoticed by everyone in the room who practically peed in their pants. "You know what I'm out of here" he said through gritted teeth."

"Lucas" Brooke called out as she followed him, but he waved her off.

She was about to go after him when Haley got in the way "I can go after him" she said. "I mean after all he is my ride" she laughed nervously.

Brooke nodded her head and watched her leave. When she disappeared she turned back to Nathan. "You're such an ass" she screamed as her hand swiftly contacted with his face. Nathan felt the throbbing on his face, but didn't act on it "and don't think I won't do that again."

"Is that a promise" he smirked.

Brooke stared at him in disgust and Nathan couldn't help but feel like the biggest idiot in the world, but he just couldn't stop himself. "Why don't you do us all a favor and leave?" she spat out as she pushed past him walking back to the kitchen to get another drink.

* * *

"So I didn't think a party would be you're kinda thing" Jake commented to Peyton. Jake and Peyton left the party hours ago and decided to walk around Brooke's neighborhood. They talked about nothing and everything, at first Jake was resistant but all those thoughts went out the window when the blonde smiled at him.

Peyton loved talking to Jake he was different from all the jerks she dated before. Peyton didn't know why but she tended to go for jerks that pushed her around. "And, what do you think is my kinda thing" she smiled; she had been doing that all evening.

"I think you're more the type to go to an angry poetry reading for fun or draw" he smiled.

Peyton's mouth dropped "I do not go to angry poetry readings" she said mock annoyed.

"Eh, you could have fooled me" he laughed when Peyton's frowned disappeared.

"Not funny" she said as she lightly smacked his arm.

"Ow" he said as he covered his arm.

"Shut up, that did not hurt" she said as she smacked his arm again.

"Abuse, abuse" Jake yelled.

Peyton covered his mouth, when she saw a person walking past them. Jake stopped yelling and Peyton removed her hand. The guy walking by stared at them as if they were maniacs. They both watched the guy leave being as quiet as possible. Once he was out of sight they both burst out laughing. "You now some innocent bystander thinks I'm an abuser because of you" Peyton said through her laughter.

"Would he be wrong?" he asked. Peyton smacked him again. "See" he said rubbing his arm, Peyton just laughed.

"I thought you were supposed to be a big strong basketball player" she stated.

"Don't tell anyone, it can be our little secret" he smiled. She returned the smile liking the idea of sharing secrets with Jake.

"Ooh swings" Peyton acknowledged as she realized her surroundings. She was so distracted by Jake that she didn't even realize that they drifted that far away from Brooke's house. They were at the playground that Brooke, Lucas, and she would always come to when they were younger. She ran to them. Jake followed right behind her. She sat down on a swing and pulled off her stappy sandals. She swayed back and forth with her eyes closed as Jake stared at her. Her hair was blowing in the wind and she had a small smile on her lips, she looked so peaceful and serene. Everything about her was absolutely breathtaking. At that moment all Jake could think about was kissing her soft lips, he even leaned in but was interrupted by her.

"You know, Brooke and I used to come here all the time when we were little, I think we both felt like we were flying" she said opening her eyes.

"I can see you doing that" he said pulling back and sitting on the swing next to her.

"Yeah it was fun, I miss it, not having a worry in the world" she explained. "And we would always have these ridiculous contests on who could jump the farthest, but someone would always end up getting hurt in the end." Peyton remembered the time she and Brooke begged Lucas to judge them on who made it farther, since they both always ended up arguing and smiled at the memory.

"I bet you I can jump further than you" he smiled.

Peyton loved that Jake was bringing back the old days "in your dreams" she said as she started swinging faster.

"Hey, you can't start without me" he said.

"Not my fault you're slow" she said as she swung faster. Jake started swinging faster trying to catch up to her, but he failed. "On the count of three we jump 1…2…3" they both let go of their swings and jumped, Peyton landing perfectly while Jake stumbled to the ground.

"Ha I landed perfectly and made it farther" Peyton said holding her arms up high as if she was a gymnast at the Olympics.

"Oh, is that so" Jake said tugging at her feet causing her to fall. Peyton laughed as she fell directly on top of him. All of the sudden there was an awkward silence as the two realized they were on top of each other, but that quickly ended when Jake placed his lips on top of hers. Peyton smiled and kissed him back passionately. They opened their mouths allowing each others tongue to enter the others. Jake slowly moved his hands to Peyton's waist and flipped them over so he was on top of her now and she was lying on the sand. Peyton didn't care that she was getting sand in her hair or her dress for that matter as long as Jake was with her, but then he pulled away.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" he said as he stood up.

"Its okay" she said wanting him back in her arms.

"I have to go" he said turning to leave.

"Why?" she questioned as she sat up.

"My life is… it's just too complicated right now" he replied not turning back.

Peyton stood up as a tear dropped from her eye. She picked up her sandals and headed back to the Brooke's house dreading the feeling of being there again. All she could think about was how much truth there was to the words she uttered minutes ago _we would always have these ridiculous contests on who could jump the farthest, but someone would always end up getting hurt in the end, yeah _she thought_ someone would always end up getting hurt in the end.

* * *

_

Haley James entered her house with the biggest smile plastered on her face. "Where have you been?" Taylor, Haley's older sister, asked as she passed by in her pajamas with a carton of chocolate chip mint ice cream in hand.

"Taylor?" Haley asked looking over at the kitchen counter where her sister sat ice cream carton in hand, _that's not good_.

"Hi to you too little sis" Taylor said stuffing a huge spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Haley questioned ignoring her comment earlier. Usually when Taylor appeared it meant two things, she either got fired for being unreliable or dumped for being unfaithful, but judging by the ice cream she got dumped.

"Can't girl visit her family for no specific reason?" Taylor defended herself.

"Yes, but you can't" Haley spoke.

"Whatever," Taylor said as she took her ice cream and headed upstairs not wanting to explain why she was there.

Haley knew she should have probably followed her sister and see what was wrong with her, but she couldn't. She couldn't let Taylor ruin the perfect night she had. Soon after she forgot Taylor and just went through everything that happened to make sure it really happened.

_"Luke" Haley yelled as she followed him to his truck after the whole incident with Nathan. Lucas got in his car and slammed the door. She felt weird going after him knowing that Brooke should have been the one to go after him, but for some reason she couldn't stop herself from going. She stopped by the passenger seat window which was conveniently open for him to hear her. _

_"Look Haley I'm sorry, but can you just ask Brooke for a ride home, I mean she's the one that wanted you here not me" Lucas immediately felt like an ass when he noticed Haley's face drop._

_"I'm sorry to be an annoyance" she said as she turned to leave. _

_"Wait no I'm sorry I had fun today" his voice slightly softened "It's just Nathan is..."_

_"An ass" Haley finished for him._

_Lucas nodded his head "exactly, but I am sorry you had to see me like that."_

_"Hey, we all have our flaws. Besides you haven't seen me around my family" she laughed as she opened the door to Lucas' truck "now let's go." _

_Lucas raised an eyebrow "wow I didn't know you could be so demanding."_

_"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me Lucas Scott" she said smiling. Truthfully Haley didn't know how suddenly around Lucas she gained confidence. But after seeing Brooke Davis walk around confidently she noted a few things and caught on fast._

_"So, where to" Lucas asked as he started his red truck. _

_"Wherever the road takes us" she simply answered._

_About ten minutes later he pulled up at the parking lot to an all too familiar place, the river court. "Interesting choice" Haley stated. _

_"Helps, clear my head" he replied. The two stepped out of the car and Lucas even pulled out a basketball from the back._

_Haley laughed, Lucas stared at her confused. "You carry that around with you everywhere."_

_"What, I like the game" he said walking to the court with Haley and shooting the ball in the hoop._

_"Like, Lucas everyone I met that knows you constantly talk about how much you're obsessed with basketball and it obviously runs in your family" Haley conveyed._

_"Come on, you never even gave it a chance" he argued. _

_"Cause its boring" Haley felt weird she almost never expressed her opinions to anyone, especially never to Lucas Scott._

_"Tell you what if I prove to you how much fun it is you have to…" he looked around pretending to think of something "kiss me" he finished._

_Haley's mouth dropped, but she quickly stopped before he noticed. "Fine" she agreed wanting to prove him wrong, "But what do I get_ when_ you're wrong."_

_"_If_ I'm wrong I have to kiss you" he answered. _

_"Uh, no way _when _I win…" she thought hard thinking of something Brooke-like she grinned devilishly as it came to her "you have to strip in front of the whole school" she finished thinking of a movie she watched on TV last week._

_Lucas turned red "no way."_

_"My, my, is Lucas Scott …chicken?" she taunted._

_He turned redder deciding not to back down "fine you have a deal" he said. _

_She smiled "so you have to shot the ball in the hoop to get points, right?" she asked._

_"Wow and I thought you were smart" Lucas said. Haley playfully glared at him. Lucas explained the whole point of basketball. He explained how to obtain points, how to win, what fouls were, and gave her some tips. It didn't take long for Haley to get the hang of it, she was a fast learner, but for some reason she couldn't get the ball in._

_"Uhhh" muttered a frustrated Haley as the ball didn't make it in for what seemed like the billionth time._

_"You're positioned all wrong" stated Lucas "here let me help you" he said as he grabbed the ball and handed it to her. Haley took the ball reluctantly and turned to the hoop. "Okay focus on the hoop" he whispered in her ear as his hands wrapped around her to hold the ball as well. "Bend you're knees slightly" he whispered, she obeyed liking the feel of his arms around her, "And shoot" she shot the ball and watched as it made it in. _

_She jumped up and down of joy and turned to hug Lucas. Lucas hugged her tightly inhaling her scent. The hug lingered longer then it should have, but neither of them seemed to mind. "Crap" she muttered under her bed._

_"What" Lucas asked confused as she pulled out of the hug._

_"I'm late for my curfew" she replied._

_"Oh, I can drive you" he spoke._

_She smiled "thank you." The two got in Luke's car leaving the river court behind. Once they arrived in front of her house Lucas got of his truck to walk her to her door. "You don't have to" she said._

_"I don't mind" he said._

_Once they stepped on her porch she leaned in and placed her lips on his before her confidence disappeared. He stared at her confused and happy at the same time when she pulled away. "I guess you'll have to strip another time" she said as she entered her house. This caused Lucas Scott to have the biggest smile plastered on his face.

* * *

_

Brooke sat on her living room couch as she took another sip of the vodka in her red plastic cup while rest of the people in the room were dancing or making out. To everyone in the room she looked pissed but honestly she was just bored. She thought about taking a guy up to her room but decided against it when the only guy not hooking up was basically Tim. _Imagine waking up to that_ she snickered.

She thought about the plans she made with Peyton of watching movies and sleeping over, which got canceled once the party was decided to be held at her house. She thought about all the fun she could've had instead of sitting there like a lonely loser. It seemed all her friends just disappeared. Lucas was out being angry with Haley, Peyton was gone being all lovey-dovey with Jake, and Skills, well who knew were he was.

Not being able to handle sitting around anymore she stood up and immediately felt dizzy. She didn't care as she stumbled in the direction of Bevin and some the other cheerleaders. Just as she was about to reach Bevin she got pushed by some asshole causing her drink to pour all over the new shirt she bought today.

"Can't you watch where you're fuckin' going?" she yelled as she pushed past the asshole to her room to change.

She opened her door to see a couple going at it on her bed. "Get out" she yelled.

"We're busy" the guy said in between sucking the girls face.

"I'm sorry I must be mistaken because I thought this was my room so get the fuck out before I have you forcibly removed" she spat out.

The couple angrily got up and started putting on their clothes, but not without sending death glares at Brooke and muttering bitch under their breath. Once they left Brooke slammed her door and pulled of her wet shirt throwing it on the floor. She walked over to her closet and contemplated on what to wear. She finally decided on a red top, but the door opened before she could put it on.

She turned around to see a smirking Nathan "wow, Davis didn't even have to ask you to take off your shirt, but here you are."

"Fuck off Scott" Brooke spoke bitterly as she quickly put on her shirt.

Nathan didn't leave instead he made himself comfortable by lying down on Brooke's bed. "You see I would, but that's what you're here for" he said as he winked at her.

That ticked Brooke off because he was once again insinuating that she was a slut. "Get out" she yelled. Nathan noticed the hurt on her face. Brooke angrily stomped to her bed where Nathan laid and with all her force pushed Nathan. It didn't end how she imagined, since Nathan knew what she was doing and he was much stronger than her. Instead he grabbed on to her to wrists not letting go. Brooke struggled from his grip but it was no use "let go, you're hurting me" she declared, he wasn't hurting her at all but she wanted him to let go.

Nathan loosened his grip but didn't let go. He looked directly into her hazel eyes. She stopped struggling and stared back when she noticed him staring. She slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and he sat up both of them not looking away once. She looked into his dark blue eyes and wasn't sure what she was seeing but it wasn't the cocky basketball player. Their silence was finally ended by Nathan "I'm sorry" he said letting go of her hands.

Brooke stared at him confused _did he really just say that._ Nathan was surprised at what he was saying too. "It's okay you didn't really hurt my hand." She was surprised at herself for being nice, but he really did seem sincere, but she wasn't sure if was just the alcohol acting up.

"No, Brooke I'm talking about all things I did to upset you" he stated. Brooke stared speechless he never called her Brooke before or apologized for that matter.

"What?" was all she could say still shocked.

"I'm sorry Brooke" he repeated.

"If you're sorry than why do you do it in the first place" she asked generally curious.

Nathan looked at her and finally realized what he said. He figured there was no way to get out of it so he decided on the truth. "I don't know" he replied. "It's just that Lucas pisses me off and I get even more pissed off when I see him with you" he finished looking away.

"Me?" Brooke asked "but why would you-"

Brooke was abruptly cut off by his lips crashing into hers. Her eyes shot open, her first instinct was to push him off, but she ignored all those thoughts and kissed him back. Nathan happy to feel her kissing back pulled her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her waist, which caused her to instinctively wrap her arms around his neck. The kiss got even more intense as his tongue entered her mouth. He pulled away from her lips and placed a small kiss on her neck. He continued to kiss her neck and she even moaned. Nathan smiled as he placed another kiss on her neck. Brooke, not being able to handle the distance between their lips anymore pulled him back to her lips. They continued kissing as Nathan's hand roamed her body then he stopped and stared tugging at her red top trying to take it off, Brooke finally realizing where this going reluctantly pulled away.

The only noise heard between the two, besides the music downstairs was their heavy breathing. She stared at him still confused at what just happened. Nathan stared back at her but then stood up from the bed and turned to leave not being able to handle the silence anymore. He got as far to opening the door until he was suddenly pulled by the brunette who placed her lips on his. This kiss was more passionate and raw than the first but just as gratifying for both of them. Nathan closed the door as he directed her back to the bed.

She followed him to her bed and pulled away from Nathan, he looked surprised he didn't expect her to pull away twice. She grinned when she saw his face expression then she pulled of her red top throwing it to the ground.

Nathan smirked as he picked her up and lightly placed her on the center of the bed. He pulled of his shirt throwing it next to hers and situated himself on top of her. They smiled at each other once more before he crashed his lips to hers. As they were kissing the rest of their clothes soon became a pile on the floor. Before he entered her he looked at her once more making sure she really wanted to do this. She smiled and simply answered by capturing his lips in another passionate kiss as he carefully entered her.


	2. Can't Stop Now

**Thanks for all your reviews it's greatly appreciated. Sorry I took so long to update, yeah i promised myself I would have the new chapter up by the end of the first week. Anyways aside from my rambling here's a new chapter, I hope you like. Oh and reviewing does inspire people, not really but in motivates you ^__^ Merry Christmas everybody or if you don't celebrate Christmas like me Happy Holiday's.**

* * *

Chapter 2- "Can't Stop Now"

_  
That I can't stop now  
I've got troubles of my own  
Cause I'm short on time  
I'm lonely  
And I'm too tired to talk_

_To no one back home  
I've got troubles of my own  
And I can't slow down  
For no one in town  
And I can't stop now

* * *

_

Brooke Davis woke up to beam of sunlight hitting her eyes. She involuntarily groaned as she opened her eyes and felt the massive headache surfacing. _What the hell happened yesterday?_ She wondered. She remembered most of the night, Peyton's birthday, awesome party, Nathan and Lucas fighting, and getting drunk, _really_ drunk.

It was then that Brooke realized the arm wrapped around her tiny frame. She stared at it for a couple minutes not wanting to see who it was. But what really surprised her was that she didn't mind having the guy holding her, she actually liked it, a lot. Usually Brooke would be the first one to leave once she got what she wanted but here she was enjoying the company of her lover. Wanting really badly to find out who her mystery lover was she turned her body to see who it was.

Brooke couldn't move anymore. She stared at _him_ not believing it. This had to be a joke, a mind trick, a nightmare, there was no way she was waking up to _him_. No way. Brooke closed her eyes and then seconds later opened them in hopes that _he_ would disappear. But _he_ was still there, fully exposed right under her sheets. She felt her eyes get watery, how could she sleep with Nathan Scott.

All Brooke could think about at that moment was Lucas. How could she betray him like that? Would Lucas talk to her if she told him? Would she even bother to tell him? All of this was making her brain hurt especially with the hangover.

Brooke was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt Nathan stir and pull her body closer to his. She closed her eyes and waited until he stopped moving all the while begging that he didn't wake up. Once he stopped moving she opened her eyes and sighed that he was still sleeping. She realized that if she tried to move now Nathan would definitely wake up. So she lay there in his arms with a frown, but deep down inside she didn't want him to let go.

She looked up at his face and studied it. He pulled her so close to him she could practically feel his breathing on her. Brooke knew Nathan was gorgeous she would be blind not to notice it but she never really _looked_ at him, although being this close to him now she could see everything about him. She noticed how he was the spitting image of his father, same dark hair, dark blue eyes, and similar facial features. Yet he looked nothing like Lucas, Lucas had lighter eyes, lighter hair, and resembled more to Karen than Dan. How they were related was a mystery to Brooke.

Nathan stirred again. A small smile crept up on Brooke's lips as Nathan mumbled something in his sleep. He looked so cute and peaceful when he was a sleep. Why couldn't he be like this all the time? She looked back at his face and noticed the tinniest of scars apparent on his forehead. Without thinking she put her finger on the scar and traced over it. She wondered where he got this scar, how he got it, and when he got it as her fingers traced it over and over again. Slowly her fingers drifted from his scar to his hair, his soft dark hair. She loved the feel of his hair in her hands as she played with it. Her hands once again drifted from his hair to his face and settled on his lips. She traced the shape of his lips. Brooke just wasn't thinking at that moment. She pulled her hand away and felt herself leaning into him. Without another thought she leaned in and placed the softest of soft kisses on his lip. She wanted him to be awake and kiss her back, but then realized it was better off. She quickly pulled away realizing how wrong all of this was. She needed to get out of there and _fast_.

Brooke slowly and very carefully picked up Nathan's arm from her and placed it on her bed. She very carefully slid away from Nathan. She realized that she was fully exposed which meant she would need a sheet to cover her so she pulled hers glad that Nathan was only using her blanket. She triumphantly stood up with the sheet wrapped tightly around her, glad that she made it without waking him, but suddenly she felt emptiness in her stomach not having his arms around her anymore, maybe she was hungry, yeah that was it. She quickly buried those thoughts and looked at Nathan's sleeping body one last time before turning to her bathroom.

Brooke thought she made it, that she didn't have to face him, at least not now, but who knew one step could ruin that all. That's right Brooke took one step and of course slipped on the sheet that covered her causing an accidental shriek to escape her mouth. She closed her eyes as she lay on her bedroom floor face down. Now Nathan had to be awake, hell all of Tree Hill had to be awake from her stupid shriek.

Nathan woke up to a loud scream and immediately reached for the body that was supposed to be next to him. "Brooke" Nathan called out.

Brooke lay on the floor still not able to move._ So close_ she thought.

Nathan sat up and looked around to see a tangled body on the floor with dark curls sticking out. "Brooke?" Nathan repeated, confused.

Brooke realized how idiotic she looked on the floor and quickly got up. She walked to her closet and grabbed some clothes and rushed to the bathroom holding up the sheet firmly. She didn't look at Nathan once pretending that he didn't wake up. She knew it was stupid but she wished that if she pretended long enough that none of this happened than it would go away. How stupid was that?

Once Brooke entered the bathroom she locked the door and dropped her sheet on the floor. She looked at her self and inwardly groaned. She was covered with marks. She and Nathan had really been rough last night. She jumped in her bathtub to take a shower. She felt too dirty not taking one. She turned the knob and felt steaming water pour on her body. She tried to relax but just got stiffer as more water pour on her. She just kept thinking of last nights events which became less fuzzy by the minute. It was like she being punished by having to remember.

Last night she had sex with Nathan Scott. Some damn good sex, better than all the other guys. Sure she was drunk but they both knew that if they really wanted to stop they could have. This wouldn't have been an issue if he wasn't her best friend's enemy slash half bother or a complete ass although granted last night he was the farthest thing from an ass. Why did life have to be so good damn complicated? Couldn't it be easy and mapped out the way the board game _Life_ portrays it to be. If only.

Brooke stepped out of the bathtub after fifteen minutes of torturous thinking. She grabbed a towel and started drying herself. After drying herself she slipped on the clothes she gabbed from her closet, which turned out to be a small pair of green shorts that had _Tease_ written in bold white letters on her butt, to pair off with a tiny white shirt with green designs on it. She didn't bother blow drying her hair or putting on makeup as she stepped out of her bathroom to her, hopefully empty room.

Nathan lay on Brooke's bed still undressed. He hadn't moved from his spot since Brooke entered the bathroom. All he wanted to do was leave and forget last night forever, but he couldn't get himself to actually get up.

He heard the bathroom door open and immediately looked up. Brooke stepped out of the steamy bathroom and her face fell when she saw Nathan still lying on the bed. Nathan noticed Brooke's face fall and felt like he was punched in the stomach, subtle Brooke, subtle. Why did Brooke Davis have to be one of the best nights of his life?

Brooke was surprised to see Nathan still there. She thought he would have left right away thinking something like gee that was a great fuck, best be off to tell Lucas. She cringed at the thought of Lucas finding out, especially from him.

"Um… Nathan" She got out after a long silence. He looked at her expectantly, but it was hard enough for her just saying his name out loud. She wanted to tell him that he should go but her voice failed on her miserably so she did the next best thing. She walked around the room and picked up his clothes from the floor and walked towards the bed placing them where she had slept last night.

Nathan instantly knew what she meant. He got up from the bed and started putting his clothes on. Brooke's cheeks turned a bright shade of red at how exposed Nathan was and how he didn't even notice the effect he was having on her. Since when did Brooke Davis become the blushee, she was supposed to be the blusher. She turned around once she realized how inappropriate this was and inwardly sighed.

Nathan smiled to himself when he noticed Brooke turning red but pretended he didn't notice. It made him feel better, but just a little bit. Nathan cleared his throat signaling Brooke that she could turn around once he finished.

"So…" she started but was at a loss of words.

"So…" he said. Even though Nathan knew this was a terrible situation he couldn't help but smile at how cute she was when she was nervous.

Brooke finally got enough courage to say what she needed to knowing it had to be said. "Nathan, yesterday was a mistake, a stupid drunken mistake, so can we never mention it" she stated.

Nathan knew she was going to say this but it still didn't hurt less when he actually heard it. "Yeah stupid mistake" he muttered. "I have to go" he said not wanting to be in there anymore.

"Wait" she stopped him "are you going to tell..._him_?" she thought it was best not to say his name.

Nathan looked at Brooke and saw how scared she looked. He hated to admit but she really did love his brother and would do anything for him. He didn't want to hurt Brooke even if he wasn't ready to admit it and he most definitely didn't want to use his night with Brooke as a cheap shot against his brother, even if it was his original plan. "No, he doesn't need to know" he said bitterly almost jealously. Brooke just stared at him not fully grasping if it was real. "No need in hurting someone over something that meant nothing, right?" he finished not looking her in eyes.

She stared at him surprised even though she hoped he would say 'no' she didn't actually think he'd say it. She expected him to laugh at her and ask if she was on crack. Oh how different he turned out to be. Then there was the sadness that consumed her over the fact that he told her last night meant nothing what so ever. She couldn't help the newly discovered feelings that were arising and he was being so damn sweet. She knew she could never act on them and that he'd go back to being Nathan Scott the cocky basketball player after today so she ignored them. "Thank you" she whispered.

He nodded and turned to the door. He got as far as opening the door until he was abruptly stopped by the brunette who grabbed his arm. For a second they both got déjà vu from last nights events. "Sorry" she said letting go of his arm "but there's probably people who crashed the night and I just don't want anyone to see you."

Nathan nodded and waited for her to continue but she didn't so he spoke "I can wait here while you get rid of them" he said closing the door.

Brooke didn't know what came over her but she jumped in his arms. "Thank you, seriously you're like the best one night stand ever" she said. Nathan didn't know what to say to that but instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt so good in his arms. Neither of them moved as the hug continued, but Brooke pulled away realizing once again how inappropriate all of this was. Nathan almost groaned when she pulled away but stopped himself just in time. "Stay here while I get rid of everyone and get comfortable because you know how people are after a party hosted by Brooke Davis" she grinned wishing the hug didn't happen just like everything else.

"How could I forget" he smirked.

"I knew you wouldn't" she said as she entered the hallway and closed the door behind her. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding as she left Nathan behind.

* * *

Peyton Sawyer lay on her queen size bed, sketchbook in hand. She always went to her sketchbook when she wanted to release her frustration. It was like second nature to the blonde ever since she found out about her talent with a pencil.

She had been angrily drawing since she woke up not even bothering to get up. She had been mindlessly sketching and every time she saw the outcome she immediately tore the page from her sketchbook and ripped it to pieces. Each time Peyton finished a picture it turned out to be something she didn't want to think about. It was last night, whether it was a sketch of her and Jake on the swings or of Jake's back to her or her least favorite Jake and her sharing a kiss. She just didn't want to think about it.

Of course Peyton was failing miserably all she could think about was last night. She analyzed it every way possible but came up with no solution. Well that's not true Peyton thought of many possibilities and most of them turned out to be something stupid like she wasn't pretty enough, insecure much.

Peyton knew she was taking this way out of proportion she only shared one kiss with Jake but last night was like her breaking point. It wasn't necessarily Jake but just her life in general. She was tried of being put down by guys and being insecure all the time. She was tried of choosing the wrong guy. She was tried of being unhappy.

Peyton had a habit of liking guys that treated her like crap. All the guys she chose would always put her down. They pushed her around and even though Peyton had a tough exterior, inside she was lost. She did whatever her beau of the month told her to do. If they told her to chop off her hair, wear skimpier clothes, or do drugs, she would, she just couldn't help herself, even though behind her back they would be screwing whatever bimbo was drunk enough not to care. She would get her heartbroken not that she really loved them. She just started trusting people less and less. Now hear she was a year after swearing off guys trying her hardest to be trusting. She trusted Jake after spending one day with him, thinking he would be a good guy. Hell even Brooke and Lucas trusted Jake not to hurt her, but here she was hurt. She just didn't get it.

Last night Peyton got to Brooke's porch and just let out some tears. She just needed to let it out, everything that was trapped inside for years and after ten minutes of sobbing she composed herself feeling better and went inside in search of Brooke. She wanted to go home and since Brooke drove her she was going to take her car. Inside everyone was still drunkenly enjoying themselves. She looked around to see people drunkenly dancing with each other, groping each other, or just passed out. Peyton walked past them all knowing full well how more then half the people here would regret this in the morning to come or simply not remember.

She went upstairs, knowing that was the only place Brooke would be right now. She opened Brooke's door to vaguely see a couple on the bed doing god knows what. Peyton was pretty sure it was Brooke but if she really wanted to check she would have to go to them which she preferred not to do. The oblivious couple didn't even notice Peyton open the door as they were too enthralled by their _activities_. Peyton stood there not sure if she would interrupt them. She could tell the guy was on top since his bare back was facing her and tell that the guy had dark hair.

She was about to leave until Brooke's jeans caught her eye. Now she knew the girl was Brooke. The jeans had Brooke's keys sticking out so she kneeled down and picked them up. While she was standing back up she heard Brooke moan loudly. She quickly went back to the door almost puking thinking it was way too creepy to be a couple feet from your best friend being pleasured. As the blonde was about to close the door she paused at the word that escaped the brunette's mouth. Was it possible for Brooke Davis to say that during a situation like this? There was no way Brooke would ever say Nathan in bed, no way. Brooke hated every fiber of Nathan Scott's being it was a given fact so there was obviously no reason she would moan his name while in bed. Peyton closed the door and shrugged of what she heard to not be true.

Once she retreated back to Brooke's car, she headed home forgetting all about what she heard upstairs. Her mind wondered back to Jake and his reaction to their kiss. The kiss she liked so much, the kiss where she felt something, the kiss that made him leave, oh why was Peyton cursed to be unhappy.

Peyton arrived to her house and pulled out her phone to leave a quick message on Brooke's cell telling her she took her car and really wanted to talk. She went up to her room and pulled of the baby blue strapless dress and stuffed it in her closet vowing never to wear it again. Peyton put on some comfy clothes and tried her best to fall asleep which didn't as well as she planned.

_Rinnnng_, Peyton was interrupted from her thoughts by her ringing cell phone. She looked at the screen hoping it was Brooke only to see _Luke_ flashing on it. She answered it knowing Lucas could cheer her up. "Hey Luke" she spoke covering up any hints of sadness in her voice.

"Hey Peyt," he answered "you doin' anything today?" he asked.

"Nope not that I know of, why?" she asked.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, you know talk" he replied.

"Sure, that sounds fun" she answered already getting excited. She really needed to get out and about.

"Cool, I'm at the river court with the guys so just show up and we can go out for lunch" he said.

"Okay I'll be there" she stated "oh and by the way I will be in Brooke's car."

"What, why?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing big, just holding it hostage until that bitch decides to call me back" Peyton smiled.

Lucas laughed at his friends antics. "Well knowing Brooke she probably hasn't woken up, so I wouldn't hold it against her just yet."

You're right, I mean after what I saw yesterday she should be tried but you know it wouldn't hurt to accidentally use up all her gas would it" she said innocently.

"And what exactly did you see?" he laughed.

"Things Luke, things that should never be mentioned ever again" she stated.

Lucas laughed at the seriousness in Peyton's voice. "Thanks for sparing all the graphic details."

"I wish I could do the same for myself, I mean do you know how loud Brooke Davis can be when it comes to lovemaking?" she spoke.

"Ugh, Peyton I could have gone my whole life without knowing that" Lucas said trying his hardest not to imagine it. Peyton giggled at how disgusted Lucas sounded. "Now get you're evil ass here before you start telling me about all the positions Brooke prefers."

"I'll have you know I have the best ass ever, but speaking of positions did you know Brooke likes-" Peyton was cut by Lucas who hung up deciding he already got his disgusting fact of the day. Peyton laughed at how uncomfortable Lucas got at the mention of Brooke in bed with some guy. She thought it was amusing since she and Brooke were practically like little sisters to Luke, little sisters who were very sexually active well really just Brooke. Peyton had only been with her past boyfriends. _If Lucas reacted like that to Brooke and random guys sleeping together what would he have done if it was Brooke and Nathan together? No Peyton don't be stupid it wasn't Nathan_ she told herself hoping to god that she was right. Really how much more drama could they handle?

Peyton got up from her bed for the first time that morning. She was looking forward to spending the day with Lucas. If Brooke was sleeping there was always Lucas for _girl talk_.

* * *

Haley sat down after serving the last customer in Karen's Café, surprisingly for a Sunday morning Karen's wasn't as busy as usual, but Haley guessed it was due to the fact that it was the grand opening of a new café down the street and they were bribing their customers with a free coffee with every purchase.

She stared at the door expectantly hoping that her intent staring would cause someone to appear, no such luck and the six people that were sitting around Karen's were already served and ready to go. She was bored with nothing to do. She spent her morning getting ready spending more time than usual. She was hoping that Lucas would stop by, but he was yet to be seen. She cursed herself for caring they only shared one kiss and it was part of a bet. At first she was hopeful, but after a while she realized he wasn't coming. Why would he when he had Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer practically groveling at his feet. What would make him think twice about her, she was just Haley James, smart and shy. Haley felt horrible that she was second guessing herself and over a guy too. She just really liked Lucas.

She started checking if all the condiment bottles were filled trying to busy her self. After she was done with that she once again sat, bored. She laid her head down on the counter and sighed. Who knew a job could be this boring.

Haley took the job in Karen's Café in hopes of having something better to do with all the free time she had. Usually after tutoring and on weekends Haley would sit around her house watching TV. She didn't have many friends at school. She was too much of a loser to be around the preps, too good to be around the druggies, too normal to be around the freaks, and too smart to be around her own kind, the nerds. So she was alone.

Haley just never fit in anywhere not even in her family she was practically ignored by everyone. Being the youngest of four children her parents were too busy with the first three to even notice her and it wasn't like they had to worry she was the perfect daughter. She even believed that after her siblings moved out her parents would pay attention to her. Of course her parents didn't and it didn't help that Taylor got kicked out of college and became a bartender.

"I get fired and you're the one sleeping on the job."

Haley lifted her head to see none other than Taylor herself. "What are you doing here?" Haley asked not even bothering to hide the irritation in her voice.

"Seriously sis, did I ever tell you how excellent you are with your _Hello's_" Taylor said. Haley ignored her comment and stared at her expectantly. "Mom told me you were here" Taylor replied.

"I can't do this right now, I'm busy" she said standing up to take the empty plate of a customer.

"Yeah, Haley I definitely see how _busy_ you are" Taylor said as she followed her sister to the table getting annoyed at how unreasonable her sister was being.

"I _am_ busy" she said walking to the back to the counter.

"I just wanna talk" Taylor pleaded following her back to the counter. "Come on, what did I do to piss you off?"

"That's exactly it Taylor," she said dropping the plate on the counter causing a loud bang. "You don't know what you did wrong" Haley said slightly louder, but not so much where the customers noticed. "Don't you get it, you're a screw up, and you always will be. God when was the last time you cared to think that everything you do effects us. You just come back every time you can't handle something. Every time you get dumped by an asshole taking advantage of you. Every time you get fired for being irresponsible. Every time mom and dad _notices_ me" she yelled.

By now everyone in the café had their eyes on the bickering sisters deciding their fight was way more interesting than the headline story about the dog saving a kid from drowning. Taylor looked around the café as her eyes got watery, but even with the hurtful words she wouldn't back down. "It's not my fault no one cares about you. You're just a pathetic jealous wannabe" Taylor spat out, but it came out weaker then she wanted.

"Jealous?" Haley laughed "is that the best you got, I mean why didn't you say how you're smarter than me, or that you're actually gonna do something with your life, oh wait _older_ sis that's me isn't it?" Haley stated venomously.

"You're an unwanted bitch" Taylor said through her tears as she stormed out of there knowing that if her sister said anything else she would burst and become a sobbing mess.

Haley angrily kicked a chair for feeling so guilty. Why did she feel upset for hurting Taylor, she deserved everything Haley had to say. But here she was feeling guilty. Haley didn't know why she said all those things to Taylor usually she would have kept her mouth shut and wait for her to leave, but she just couldn't hold it in anymore. _What am I becoming?_ Haley asked herself.

The customers that watched the bickering sisters didn't know what Haley James was becoming but they knew one thing Haley James was a real bitch when she wanted to be.

* * *

Brooke watched as the last person left her house. She sighed at how hard it was to make them leave, they were so damn annoying. But now she would have to go upstairs and face Nathan. She went up the stairs but stopped at a mirror that was hung on the wall. She looked at herself to make sure she didn't look bad and suddenly regretted not putting on makeup. _Yeah that's what you regret_ she said to herself as she stepped away from the mirror telling her self it didn't matter what she looked like after all she wasn't trying to impress anyone, right?

She opened her door to see Nathan sitting on her bed comfortably flipping through the pages of this month's _Cosmo Girl_. Brooke laughed the sight in front of her causing Nathan to look up and drop the magazine. "Find anything interesting" she said through her laughter.

"Nothing really, I learned that blue is my color, movie and dinner is my perfect date, and how to please a guy by _being_ yourself" he declared sheepishly causing Brooke to laugh harder. "What I was bored" Nathan said trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You keep telling yourself that, I know you liked it" she said.

"Yeah Brooke cause I really get off from reading _Cosmo Girl_" he said sarcastically.

"Hey I've heard weirder things" she said moving over to the bed and taking a seat at the foot of it.

"Anyways, what's you're perfect date?" he said trying to move the conversation away from him and magazines.

"Well" she thought about it "I… don't know, haven't really been on many. I'm more of the type to please a guy instead of watch a movie, that's what Peyton and Lucas are for" she smiled.

Nathan kind of felt jealous at the thought of Brooke with other guys but shrugged it off. He just stared at Brooke who was suddenly becoming uncomfortable. "You know I should go" he said getting up from her bed.

"Right" she said as she got up the bed and followed his lead downstairs to the front door. "Nathan" she started once they reached the door. Nathan turned to face her. "We can't ever do that again, it was just a mistake" she finished knowing it had to be said.

Nathan nodded. He knew there was no chance of it happening but it still sucked to hear it. He hated that she was turning him down for his brother. He wasn't gonna let his brother win, it wasn't fair. So without a second thought he started leaning closer to her.

Brooke felt herself leaning closer to him as well. It was like she couldn't control herself anymore. At that moment all thoughts of Lucas went out the window, Lucas who? All she could think about was his lips meeting hers. Their lips met for a mind blowing kiss. She pulled Nathan closer to her but he didn't seem to mind. He put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck. She didn't care anymore because this was what she wanted all morning even if she denied it the whole way through. She started walking him towards the couch in the living room. Brooke's back lay comfortably on the couch as Nathan rested on top of her. Similar to the night before their clothes soon became just another pile on the floor as they both did what they vowed not to do only minutes ago.

* * *

"Game" Lucas declared as his basketball came down from the hoop after the winning shot. Lucas smiled winning yet another game, but it was surprise to him or anyone else, he always won.

"You know one day we're gonna beat you" stated Junk one of Lucas' basketball buddies.

"Right and I'm really Chad Michael Murray" Lucas grinned.

"Oh and he just got dissed by Scott" said Marvin McFadden better known as Mouth into a pencil. Mouth did always have the dream of becoming a sports announcer and what better way of becoming one than by practicing on your friends.

Everyone laughed as Junk glared at Mouth who smiled innocently. Their laughter was interrupted by a familiar car coming closer to them.

Peyton stepped out of Brooke's car and made her way to Lucas and the guys. "Hey guys" Peyton said once she reached them. She turned to Lucas and smiled wickedly "so Luke, you never let me finish telling you about Brooke."

"Shut up Peyton" Lucas groaned.

Peyton started laughing at how skirmish Lucas was being while everyone stared at her confused. "I walked in on Brooke last night" she explained. They all nodded understandingly.

"Speaking of last night, where did you go?" Lucas asked trying his best to change the subject.

Peyton's smile slightly dropped as all of yesterday's events came back to her after she tried so hard to get rid of them. "Oh you know around, what about you?" she said trying to direct the conversation away from her and Jake as much as possible.

Lucas noticed Peyton's smile drop but said nothing already sensing that she didn't want to talk about it. "Yeah I was around too" he said. "So let's go have lunch." He turned to the guys and waved bye.

"Yeah okay by everyone," Peyton said as they started walking towards Brooke's car "so, Karen's Café?" she asked as they entered the car, Lucas in the driver's seat and Peyton in the passengers seat.

"No I was thinking of some place new" he answered.

"Okay" she said confused, Lucas always goes to his mom's café. Lucas started the car and headed out the river court.

They stopped right in front of the café that was across from Karen's. "Um Lucas, why aren't we going to your mom's café again" Peyton asked confused.

"What, they have a free coffee with every purchase" he said as they both got out of the car.

"You do realize everything is free in your mom's café" she stated still confused.

"Just come" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her inside. The café had a 70's theme to it. With the beaded carpets, groovy lamps, and psychedelic colors, fun.

"Well this is different" Peyton exclaimed as the two took a seat at an empty table. "Okay seriously Luke why aren't we going to Karen's" she asked.

"Um… well Haley's there" he said nervously.

"Yeah still not seeing the downside in all of this" she said as a waitress appeared at their side. "We're not ready yet" she waved off the waitress.

"It's just she kissed me yesterday night and-"

"Luke, are you an idiot you're avoiding the poor girl over a kiss, I mean unless she kissed, said it was a mistake, then left you standing there like an idiot, then I don't see the problem" Peyton stated bitterly.

Lucas didn't notice the bitterness in Peyton's tone. "You don't get it she did it over a bet" Lucas informed her.

"Lucas she wouldn't have kissed you unless she didn't want to bet or not and now she's probably all insecure" Peyton. Guys could be such idiots sometimes "Do you like her?" she asked.

"Yes but-"

"Just go" she said practically pushing him out of the café.

Lucas took Peyton's advice and left the café, forgetting all about his plans to find out what was wrong with Peyton earlier. All he could think about was Haley James.

"Bad first date" asked the waitress that Peyton waved off before.

"Huh" Peyton said looking at the waitress. She was dressed to match the café, colorful. "Lucas and me, that's disgusting" Peyton said laughing.

"That's a waste, he's gorgeous" the waitress said. Peyton stared at the blonde bimbo and then stood up to leave. It could get pretty annoying when girls flocked over the Scott brothers, Haley better watch out.

"Aren't you gonna order something?" the waitress, Cindy as her nametag portrayed, asked slightly annoyed.

"Nah I prefer Karen's café" she said walking off.

* * *

Brooke and Nathan lay on Brooke's living room couch, naked, still hot and sweaty from what they had just finished. In the midst of everything the two managed to get a sheet to cover their exposed bodies. She rested her head on his chest and her arms encircled around him. He had his arms around her tiny frame as well, neither wanting the other to let go.

Brooke started tracing her fingers around Nathan's built chest while Nathan just closed his eyes and relaxed under Brooke's touch. Surprisingly he didn't feel awkward at all. Yes all of this was new to him, but it was good new. He just didn't want this day to end. It was turning out to be pretty amazing.

She wrote Nathan Scott + Brooke Davis all over him with her fingers suddenly feeling like a twelve year old girl drawing all over her notebook with a crush on the hottest guy in school. She just felt so happy at that moment, who knew Nathan Scott of all people would be the one to cause this. She closed her eyes and let her newly discovered happiness take her over, that is until all the guilt resurfaced._ What am I doing?_ She asked herself sadly. She opened her eyes and looked up at Nathan. He looked so peaceful and calm. _Of course he does, he's not the one screwing his best friend's enemy behind their back._ She was jealous, why did Nathan get to have no worry in the world while she was practically dying in the inside? Unknowingly her fingers returned back to Nathan's chest although she wasn't writing such happy words as before. With more pressure she wrote words that she thought appropriately descried her._ Slut, whore, backstabber, traitor, pathetic, lonely, _and the list just continued as they repeated over and over again in her head.

Nathan opened his eyes realizing something was wrong. He looked down at Brooke who had tears falling freely from her face. Tears she hadn't even realized were falling. "Brooke" Nathan asked worriedly.

She didn't look at him as more tears fell from her hazel eyes, but she did stop writing on him.

"Brooke" Nathan called again slightly shaking her. After a long silence she looked up at him.

"I'm a… _bad_ friend" she got out between her tears. She almost choked on 'bad.'

Nathan didn't know what to say. He hated that Brooke was in pain over his bastard brother and he had to watch, not being able to do anything. So he did the best thing he could, hold her as she cried harder.

"I'm hurting so many people. I mean at least last night I had an excuse I was sort of drunk, but what about today? I'm not drunk, high, anything, I'm perfectly fine and I'm still hurting my best friend and behind his back too. What's wrong with me?" she rambled into his chest. She wasn't sure why she was letting him. It hard enough letting her friends in, but she just had a gut feeling telling her that Nathan wouldn't judge her. He would just nod and try to understand.

"We can stop and just forget about everything" he said. He didn't want to stop, but he was pretty sure Brooke didn't want it to continue.

"But I don't want to stop" she whispered.

Nathan was sure if he heard her right. There was no way she would want to jeopardize her friendship with Lucas over him, would she? To prove him wrong Brooke looked up at Nathan. Their eyes locked for a moment until Brooke leaned in and kissed him. Nathan kissed her back neither wanting it to end. Brooke knew she was hurting people with this but she also knew she couldn't stop now.

* * *

Haley was sitting on the counter at Karen's as her shift almost came to an end. She stared taking off her apron even though she still had ten minutes, what was the point when everyone was at the _groovy_ café across the street. She was even sure she saw Brooke Davis' car parked in front of it, very subtle of them. Just as she was about to fold up the apron she heard the bell go off telling her someone was there. She didn't bother looking up as she started putting her apron back on. "Just a second, I'll he their in a minute" she said. She heard no response in return.

She heard the footsteps of the person coming near her and the person's shadow over powering hers. She looked up to see Lucas panting from running across the street.

"Hi" she said surprised she didn't actually think he'd show.

He didn't respond he just came closer to her and placed his lips on hers. She was taken by surprise but had no complaints as she kissed him back. To her dismay he pulled back and smirked at her expression. "Hi" he said as he crashed his lips to her again. They were engrossed in their activities that they didn't notice a blond figure watching them through the window with only one thing in mind _revenge_.


	3. Do We Need This?

**Hey Peoples, I've updated and before a week too, I'm proud, no I'm kidding. Anyways today I decided I'm gonna give personal thanks, cause I feel like it. Thanks a lot to everyone.  
**

_**Kayla**_- **I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like the Brathaness in this chapter too. There's some Laley in it too. There is a little bit of Jeyton, but I have a plan for them.  
_KelaBelle_**- **All I gotta say is you might hate me for this chapter, sorry, but it'll work itself out soon.**  
**_rosseyanna_- Hope you like this one too, and I'm trying to update as soon as possible.**  
_**brathan23****- **_**I know I love hot Brathaness too, who doesn't. But you might hate me too for this chapter, but have no worries they'll work themselves out. Laley's awesome too and Taylor will have a part with them. So on Jeyton will be a little slower than the rest of the couples, but they'll happen.  
**_**mileycyrus13****- **_**Thanks for loving it and like I said I'm trying to update as soon as possible**.

**Right so happy almost New Year, 2009 here we come and reviewing would be just dandy :]**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3- "Do We Need This?"

_She only exists when she's on a string  
He's only alive inside a machine  
We want everything to change  
Cause we are afraid of losing_

_Tell me do you really need this  
Tell me do you really care  
Tell me do you really need this  
Tell me do you really care  
I don't think you really need this  
I don't think you really care  
I don't think you really need this  
I don't think you really care

* * *

_

Brooke woke up with the biggest smile ever. Yesterday turned out to be perfect Nathan turned out be perfect. After Brooke's confession of not wanting to stop what they were doing, things just worked them selves out. She and Nathan ended up staying in all day. They just talked, laughed, but mostly kissed. It was her favorite thing now, kissing Nathan. Sure Brooke felt guilty but Lucas was the last thing on her mind. She just wanted to enjoy her day.

She wasn't sure what they were doing, if it was only sex, a relationship, or maybe even…_love_. She just really wanted to be with Nathan.

Brooke turned around on her bed and her smile got bigger—if that was even possible—when she saw Nathan sleeping next to her, looking so adorable. She started at him and a grin appeared on her lips when an idea formed in her mind. She carefully reached over to her bedside table and pulled out a sharpie from the drawer. She scooted closer to Nathan and took the cap of the sharpie off and slowly aimed it to his face with a smirk on her face.

"What are you doing?"

Brooke jumped and dropped the sharpie on the bed. He was supposed to be sleeping. She quickly gained her composure and answered him. "Nothing" she said innocently as Nathan opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Really because it smelled like a sharpie was close by. So either you were trying to get me high or draw on me, but I'm guessing you were leaning towards the drawing" he spoke turning his body towards her.

"What sharpie, I don't own sharpies" she answered acting as if she was shocked by his accusation.

"Oh I sorry I must've been mistaken" he said suddenly grabbing her and pulling her towards him.

"Nathan" Brooke giggled being taken by surprise. He ignored her as he pulled her into a kiss. He got on top of her as they continued kissing. His hands slid around her and hers wrapped around his neck. They were wrapped in Brooke's sheet from the previous night so Nathan started tugging on it not liking the piece of cloth separating them.

"Wait, wait" Brooke said into their passionate kiss.

He didn't listen to her as he just continued kissing her. "Don't kill the moment" he said as he shut her up.

"I have something under me" she said breathlessly as she finally pulled away. She took one of her hands away from his neck and pulled out none other then the sharpie from under her back.

Nathan smirked "I wonder where that came from."

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said as she threw the sharpie to the floor. She smiled at him and leaned into him for a kiss.

"Shit" Brooke said as their lips barely touched.

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

"We have to be at school like right now" she answered.

"Oh yeah I forgot we had that" he said dumbfounded as she stared to get up. "Can't we just skip?" he asked knowing things would be so much more different once they got to school, he would be different.

"As much as I'd love to, I'm practically failing all my classes so I kinda have to go, wouldn't wanna be kicked out of the cheerleading squad" she said picking out clothes from her closet.

"Oh, okay" he said sadly as he too got off the bed picking up his clothes from the floor.

Brooke picked out a short—but long enough to be school appropriate—jean skirt and a purple camisole with a gray button down sweater to put on top. She grabbed some purple wedges to match.

She turned away from her closet with her clothes in hand and walked towards to her bathroom. "Owwwwwwwcch" Brooke yelped as she stubbed her toe against her unused reading desk. "Shit, shit, shit, fuck, bastard, shit, crap!"

Nathan snorted and sniggered while sitting on the bed now fully dressed "Nice mouth you got there."

"Oh shut up" Brooke snapped as she dropped her clothes on the floor, bringing herself down with them and cradled her poor foot in her hand.

"Want me to kiss it better" he laughed.

"It's not funny" she wined, but Nathan just laughed even more. "You know what Nathan Scott one day you're gonna be in so much pain and I'm just gonna laugh at your sorry ass" she huffed.

"Sorry" he said as he stopped laughing. "I'm gonna go now before actually you make that possible" he said as she playfully glared at her. He walked over to her on the floor and kissed her on the lip "see you at school." He was about to get up but then had a better idea. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her injured toe "see now it's all better" he said as he left her room.

She quickly got up as the pain on her toe stared to disappear and gathered her fallen clothes from the floor wanting to get to school as soon as possible to see Nathan. But then she remembered there was no point because it wasn't like she could do anything with him. After all she was supposed to pretend nothing happened and go on with her life lying to her best friends.

* * *

Peyton sat at the front of the room in her second period class, American History. She never learned anything in this class and the annoying Ms. Grady was no help either. This was the class she almost always blew off, who wanted to learn about history when you could make some of your own history, not that she really had anyone to make history with. Usually she spent her second period passing notes Brooke about either how much they hated Ms. Grady or some good old gossip, not that they really cared. But of course just like the previous day Brooke was doing the disappearing act again_. God where could she be_ Peyton thought. She'd been constantly calling and texting Brooke but got no answer in return.

It was Monday morning and in Peyton's opinion the worst day of the week. Peyton was just trying not to let alone fall asleep then actually think about paying attention, but really who wanted to learn about this Stamp Act on Monday mornings. The only thing that was really keeping her awake was the evil glare Ms. Grady was giving her for not paying attention.

She stared at her teacher for awhile to pretend she was listening. She never noticed how petite her teacher was it was like all the bones of the twenty nine year old was sticking out everywhere. She was actually really gorgeous too, but people tended to be too distracted by her atrocious clothes—Brooke's favorite thing to make fun of—to ever notice.

"So who can tell me what revenue is?" she asked. Peyton eyes drifted away from her teacher to a poster on the wall that read '_A hero is an ordinary person doing EXTRA-ordinary things'_ to even realize that Ms. Grady was looking directly at her. "Ms. Sawyer, what do you think?"

"Huh" Peyton said sitting up straighter and making eye contact with her teacher, who looked very annoyed. "Right revenue… um…good question… it means…" Peyton was interrupted—thank god—by their classroom door swinging open.

Brooke walked into the classroom and immediately all eyes landed on her. She looked tried and not her usual perfect self, but nonetheless still gorgeous. "Ah Ms. Davis how nice of you to make an appearance today" said an irritated Ms. Grady. "So what is it this time?"

"I'm so sorry, but I overslept and then my car disappeared so I had to walk" Brooke explained in a rush. Peyton felt bad, _oops._

"Well then I'm sure you can write me an essay all about it this afternoon in detention" Ms. Grady said turning back to the students "So where were we, ah yes Ms. Sawyer."

Peyton brought her attention back from the shocked and pissed Brooke to Ms. Grady. "Um…revenue means…"

"Detention" Brooke said finally opening her mouth. _Thank you Brooke_ Peyton thought as she saved her once again. "But I have cheer practice and the first game of the season is this Friday" Brooke argued.

"I'm sure you do, but I doubt that the world will die if Brooke Davis doesn't show up to cheerleading practice. Now take a seat before you get yourself a week's worth of detention" Ms. Grady said agitatedly. "And for god's sake Mr. Andrews will you help out Ms. Sawyer and tell us what revenue means."

"Bitch" Brooke muttered as she angrily took her seat behind Peyton. Luckily Ms. Grady was too busy questioning Peter Andrews about revenue to hear.

Once she sat down Peyton immediately turned to her not even caring if Ms. Grady noticed. "Where were you yesterday" she whispered. "I called you like crazy, but you didn't answer. I'm the one that took your car" Peyton finished.

"That was you" Brooke asked, shocked.

"Sorry" Peyton squirmed "but I needed to get home on Saturday and you never got back to me so I sort of forgot to give it back."

"Sorry this weekend was so weird" Brooke smiled.

"Same here" Peyton said but unlike in Brooke's cheery tone she said it in more of a sad tone.

Brooke instantly caught Peyton's tone. "Peyt what happened?" she asked concernedly.

Before Peyton could answer Ms. Grady appeared in front of Peyton's desk "Ms. Sawyer, would you like to join Ms. Davis in detention" she asked. Both girls froze everyone knew not to mess with Ms. Grady on Mondays but here they were doing it twice. Peyton shook her head as she turned back around to the front of the class. "Then I suggest you stop talking and pay attention."

She walked back to her desk while Brooke leaned into Peyton's ear "I think it's that time of the month" she whispered very quietly. Peyton giggled which caused Ms. Grady to look up from desk and give Peyton and Brooke a glare. "Yup that's it" Brooke smiled once she noticed the glare.

Peyton grinned as she pulled out her notebook and pretended to write something down when truthfully she was doodling hilarious pictures of Ms. Grady and passing it to Brooke who would stifle back a laugh every time. When the bell finally rang Peyton and Brooke were practically the first ones out.

"So would you mind leading the squad while I have detention with the devil, it'll only be for the first half" Brooke pleaded as they made their way to their locker, which fortunately were located next to each other. Or maybe it had something to do over the fact that Brooke made out with the guy who used to have Peyton's locker, it was one or the other.

"Yeah no problem I mean I practically do it all the time. Seriously Brooke Ms. Grady hates you" Peyton laughed.

"Who doesn't" Brooke said as she opened her locker and stuffed her American History textbook inside. "You know I wouldn't mind getting my car back" Brooke said.

"Right" Peyton said as she pulled out the keys from her bag and tossed it to Brooke. "Just give me a ride and were good."

"Peyton told you about her plan to use up all your gas for not calling her back" said Lucas who joined the conversation. He looked happier then usual.

"What?" Brooke laughed.

"Oh Peyton stole your car cause she's jealous you spent all your time with the guy she walked in on, you two were too preoccupied to notice" Lucas said jokingly only to get shoved by Peyton.

"No, I was just really tired and busy" Brooke said a little too quickly "wait you walked in on us" she asked. _Oh my god does she know?_

"Don't worry Brooke I didn't see you two do the nasty, just heard your erratic screaming as I took your keys" Peyton said noticing Brooke's worried expression.

"Good" Brooke said calming herself down.

"I gonna go now before this conversation turns even more disgusting" Luke said when he a familiar caramel headed girl caught his eyes. He walked away immediately "see you guys in class" he said as he approached Haley and kissed her.

"Okay, when did that happen?" Brooke asked staring at the couple.

"While you were locked away at home Lucas fell in love and had a meltdown" Peyton giggled.

"What and I missed it" Brooke said.

"Don't worry they'll be plenty of meltdowns for you to help with" Peyton said sensing that Brooke was upset.

"Okay" Brooke said returning her gaze back to Peyton. "So P. Sawyer did I miss you and Jake hooking up too" Brooke asked.

Peyton's face fell "yeah all five minutes of it" she said as she closed her locker a little too hard.

"What happened?" Brooke asked worriedly.

"Nothing much he kissed me, said it was a mistake, and left" Peyton said as she and Brooke made there way to their third period class.

"I'm gonna kick Jagelski's ass" Brooke said as she pulled Peyton into a hug.

Peyton laughed, Brooke always made her feel better. "Yeah I can _definitely_ see that" she said.

"Fine I'll get Lucas to do it" she said.

"Or that dark haired mystery man from Saturday night" Peyton laughed.

"Yeah let's not talk about that ever again" Brooke said.

"Bad night" Peyton asked.

"Yeah you could say that" Brooke lied_. And the lying begins._

They went the opposite way as Peyton went to her Algebra II class and Brooke her biology class. Peyton entered her classroom right as the bell rang. Her eyes instantly landed on a certain boy who was looking back at her, _crap_. He smiled. She acted like she didn't see anything, but she knew one thing this was gonna be one hell of a period with Jake Jagelski staring at her like that.

* * *

Haley entered the patio with a lunch tray at hand. She looked around, usually she sat by the big oak tree near the front and read a book not really touching her food, but today Lucas invited her to sit with him. She smiled at the thought of Lucas, they guy who had been crowding her mind for days. She even didn't pay attention in class for the first time in her life.

Once she spotted Lucas and a bunch of his friends she walked over to them. She felt like she was on a runway because all eyes were on her. It seemed like everyone was surprised that Haley James, the nerd was walking over to sit with half the cheerleaders.

"Hi" Lucas said as he scooted over and made room for her right in the middle of him and some cheerleader that looked mad that she wasn't next to Lucas anymore.

"Hi" she said. The cheerleader glared at her as Haley sat down and got a kiss from Lucas. That must have really surprised everyone, who would have thought that the other Scott would go for the nerd. Haley was happy surprising everyone; she was tried of being the nerd.

Everyone around the patio went back to their lives except the people she was sitting with they all stared at her. It was kind of uncomfortable, but Brooke broke the silence. "Hey tutor girl."

"Tutor girl?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, it's a nickname since you're a tutor and a girl" Brooke smiled.

"Oh" Haley said.

"Brooke's crazy" Lucas whispered in her ear.

"I heard that" Brooke said as she threw a pretzel at him. Lucas just caught it and ate it.

Haley smiled. She was starting to get more comfortable and some people even stopped staring at her.

"I'm Skills" said a guy that sat beside Brooke.

"Hi, Skills" she said.

"So can I ask you a question" he asked. This caused Lucas to look at him and give him his full attention.

"Sure" she said.

"What do you see in Lucas, I mean I'm the better player?" He said.

"Yeah" added a guy she learned to be Fergie.

"Of course you are" Luke laughed.

Haley sort of blushed "I don't know, it can't be his basketball skills because I can beat him at that or his good looks because he doesn't have any or his kissing because he sucks at that too" she beamed turning to Luke.

Everyone laughed. "Hey" Lucas pouted "you're supposed to be on my side."

"What I was just telling them the truth" Haley giggled.

"Then date Skills cause he's just _so_ much better" he said.

"I'm kidding, you're the best looking, best kissing player that I know" she said. Lucas smiled and leaned in for a kiss. They kissed for a while, neither caring that their friends were watching. They would have continued but were interrupted by a pretzel hitting them.

"Get a room" Brooke said.

"That never seems to stop you Ms. Davis" Lucas said with a smirk.

"Funny Lucas, funny" Brooke said as some people laughed. She turned to Haley with an evil grin "Haley did you know when we were little Lucas would always force me and Peyton to play Barbie and he would always play with my Cinderella doll."

"Brooke" Lucas said turning red. Haley giggled.

"What it slipped, just like the time it slipped your mind to tell me you_ borrowed_ my Barbie for a month" she laughed.

"She's lying" Lucas said turning to Haley. Haley looked at Brooke from the corner of her eye and saw her shaking her head 'no' causing her to laugh harder.

Lucas turned even redder and Haley thought she'd finally free him of his embarrassment. "It's okay, my brother asked for a Barbie dream house during Christmas when we were five."

Lucas calmed down, but not for long. "Lucas already had a Barbie dream house by the age of five" Brooke said.

"Shut up Brooke, before we mention some things from your past like my birthday party at the amusement park" Lucas said. That caused Brooke to shut up there was no need to relive Lucas' sixth birthday party.

Haley giggled. This lunch was turning out to be great. She was feeling good. She was happy that all of Lucas' friends were accepting her. They were all great and funny. She already had plans to hang out with Brooke and Bevin, one of the cheerleaders to go shopping and plans to show Skills, Fergie, Junk, and Mouth her_ amazing_ basketball skills. Then she realized something everyone was inviting except, Lucas' other best friend who was staring at the tables across from them longingly.

No one seemed to notice Peyton's heated glare at that table. They were all laughing and joking with each other. Haley stole a quick glance at the table Peyton's eyes was glued to, to see who was sitting there. It turned out to be the jock table. All the basketball players were seated around the tables. The other half of the cheerleaders were there too. They were all over the basketball players, especially Nathan Scott. She scoffed at Nathan _what an asshole_. Haley looked over at Peyton and checked who her eyes were focusing on. It was Jake Jagelski. She knew something happened with them, she saw them leave her birthday party together, but Peyton's expression was completely different than what she had on now.

* * *

Peyton stayed seated in her lunch seat. Everyone around her seemed like a distant dream. She absentmindedly played with her uneaten food, but all she really did was intently watch Jake. She still didn't fully grasp what he said only a mere hour ago. She knew she was being rude not even saying 'hi' to Haley on her first day sitting with them, but really at that moment she couldn't make herself care, besides Haley was too distracted to even notice. Jake sat by the jocks innocently like just a short while ago he didn't crush Peyton even more and make are look like an idiot, _again_. She knew he was only trying to do the right thing but who said the right thing didn't hurt.

_She entered her math class and tried to avoid Jake's gaze. It didn't last long since they were doing group work and Jake practically jumped at chance of being her partner._

"_Partners?" he asked with an adorable smile._

_Peyton stared at him for a while, but then she realized she hadn't said anything. "Um sure" she said. _Don't be swooned, don't be swooned_ she told herself._

"_Good" he smiled. _Crap_ Peyton thought as she saw his smile, _damn you Jagelski_. He pulled out his notes as they both started the worksheet given by their teacher. They both did their work silently looking up each other every couple of seconds neither knowing what to say. _

"_Listen, about Saturday night" Jake started after they finished their work._

"_Don't" Peyton interrupted "it was a weird day and the kiss meant nothing" she lied._

"_Oh" Jake said with a visible sadness "I'm still sorry about leaving like that."_

"_It's okay" Peyton said with a fake smile._

"_So…friends?" he asked._

_Peyton stared at him for a second, she didn't really want be friends when she liked him and he thought of her as just a friend. "Um, yeah friends" she said with another fake smile._

"_Great" he said. She just kept up her fake smile as they sat there in silence. She was practically the happiest person when the teacher wanted to go over the worksheet making them go back to their seats. She just thought it was a little weird was that this all happened in her third period math class.

* * *

_

All through lunch Brooke joked around with Haley, Lucas, Skills, and Bevin. She was glad Bevin started sitting with them. Usually Bevin would be the first one at the jock table flirting and throwing her self at the basketball players, but recently she developed a crush on Skills and started to sit with them.

Brooke stole quick glances at Nathan every chance she got as she sat in her lunch table, but it all ended with a frown. She never noticed how many girls threw them selves at Nathan. They just grew by the minute. She wouldn't have minded, she liked when girls wanted what she had, but Nathan was flirting back. He and Theresa were practically seconds away from having sex right then and there on the table. She was pissed, why he was giving that skank the time of the day was beyond her. It was making her jealous as hell, every time they were inches apart or laughed together or the fact that they were sitting next to each other. At that moment she would have given anything to be Theresa and that was saying something since Theresa had nothing.

She acted like she didn't care as she chatted away with friends when all she thought about was murdering Theresa and then Nathan. She decided she didn't need Nathan, oh who was she kidding she needed Nathan more than she wanted to admit.

* * *

After lunch ended Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, and Haley made their way to their next class which they coincidently had together. It was Lucas' favorite class of the day, English. He loved to read and write and this just seemed like the perfect class.

Since Mr. Matthews didn't believe in assigned seats—something about sit where you feel like, every day's different—they got to sit wherever they pleased. Lucas sat in the front of the class and Brooke sat behind him even though she preferred the back of the classroom. Haley decided to sit beside Lucas and Peyton sat behind Haley and beside Brooke so they ended up forming a nifty little square.

Jake came in and sat on the other side of Peyton. "Hey friend" he smiled.

Peyton froze _was he purposely trying to make this hard?_ "Back at you" she said. She turned around when she got nudged by Brooke who gave her a look that meant that they were definitely talking later.

Then Nathan entered the room receiving a glare from Lucas. Nathan noticed the glare and smirked as he took a seat directly behind Brooke. This pissed off Lucas even more.

Brooke knew exactly what Nathan was doing so she ignored him partially because she didn't want Lucas to freak out and partially because she still wasn't over seeing him with Theresa.

The bell rang and Mr. Matthews started the class. "Good afternoon everyone so I would like everyone to take out their homework from last week which is the paragraph about your favorite thing to do and share it with a neighbor" he said as he stared to walk around the classroom to here everyone's choice.

"So let me guess you chose shopping or cheerleading" Lucas said turning to her.

"Ha, ha, no I chose partying" Brooke said and laughed at Lucas who scrunched up his face. "Let me guess you choose basketball" Brooke said.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you're always right" he said. He then turned to Haley to ask her what she chose.

Brooke looked next to her and Peyton was too busy talking to Jake, so she turned around to Nathan. "So what did you choose?" she asked shyly.

He smiled "my favorite thing to do is you of course."

"Shut up, you didn't write that" she said blushing, _again with the blushing_ Brooke thought.

"See for yourself" he said as he handed her a scrunched up loose leaf paper with messy handwriting.

Her eyes widened when she realized he did indeed put her as his favorite thing to do. "Nathan you can't put me" she whispered.

"I kidding this is my homework" he said pulling out another piece of paper that was less messy "but your face was classic."

"Jerk" she said.

"Yeah but you love me anyways" he smirked. Brooke smiled forgetting all about skank face.

Across from them Peyton witnessed their interaction not actually hearing what they were saying, but the smiling was definitely weird. _Does she like him? No, that can't be it _Peyton thought trying to come with any excuse possible.

"Scott" they all heard as Coach Whitey Durham entered their classroom.

"Yeah coach" Nathan said standing up.

"Not you, you pay attention in class, because god knows you don't do enough of that" he said. Brooke giggled along with a few other students. Nathan sat back down confused. "Lucas."

"Me" Lucas asked confused.

"Yeah you, Mr. Matthews can I borrow him for a second" Whitey asked. Mr. Matthews nodded. Lucas confusedly got up and followed Whitey to his office, but not without getting a horrible glare from Nathan and a reassuring smile from Brooke.

Lucas sat in Whitey's office and looked at him expectantly. He was surprised he was called in here. It was the last thing he expected.

"Do you know why you're here" asked Whitey with a smile. He looked so kind and inviting.

"Actually, no" Lucas answered.

"Well a friend showed me how good of a player you are" he said thinking of Lucas' uncle, Keith bragging about his favorite nephew and forcing Whitey to see him in action. "And I would like to offer you a spot on my team" he said.

Lucas stared at him in disbelief. There was no way he was good enough to be on the varsity basketball team.

Whitey smiled at Lucas' expression "I'll let you think about it, get back to me before the game on Friday" he said.

Lucas nodded still not sure if this was all real and left his office in a daze.

* * *

Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas lay on top of Lucas' bed, Brooke in the middle. They were all in deep thought, Peyton about Jake, Lucas about basketball, and Brooke about her friends and Nathan.

"So Jake wants to be friends?" Brooke asked. Peyton nodded still staring up at the ceiling. "And Whitey wants you to join the team?" she asked turning to Lucas. Lucas nodded still staring up at the ceiling too.

"But what do you want?" Brooke asked.

This time they both answered simultaneously "I don't know."

Brooke sighed, finding a solution was gonna be harder than she thought. She needed back up. As if on cue Skills and Haley entered the room. "Why do you always get to have all the hot threesomes" Skills pointed jokingly at Brooke and Peyton. Lucas grinned even in all his confusion. "So Whitey wants you on the ravens?" Skills asked.

Lucas sat up and made room for them on the bed. Haley sat down and gave Lucas a quick kiss. Skills still stood planted on the floor waiting for an answer. "Yeah" Lucas finally answered.

"And did you say yes?" Skills asked.

"No, I don't think it would be good if I joined" he answered.

"Why not" Haley asked just a second before Skills.

"Because I'm not good enough, Nathan's on the team, my mom would freak out, and I don't belong there I belong with you guys" he answered.

"Okay Luke how many years have we played at the river court and who always won" Skills asked.

"Me" Lucas spoke.

"Because you are good enough" Skills said.

"Screw Nathan" Haley said this time "you can't let Nathan and Dan control you when they act like you don't even exist. Don't let them take this away from you."

"Luke you love basketball and you're mom loves you, she would do anything for you and if you really wanted this she would never say no" Brooke said sitting up.

"And don't say you don't belong with them because you don't need to, you belong with us" Peyton added also sitting up.

"So what's your excuse now? Luke, don't turn down an opportunity like this because you're stupid. I'd kill for that spot and you're gonna turn it down because of insecurities and family drama. That ain't right man" Skills finished.

Lucas thought for a moment as four pairs of eyes stared at him patiently. Could he really do this? What would people think? What if he really wasn't a good player? He could do this if he wanted. Who cared what people thought as long as you had your family's support. He was a good player; Whitey asking him was proof enough. So then it's decided. "Fine, but you guys can tell my mom" he said.

They smiled at him, happy that they got him to agree. "Yay" Brooke cheered "and look you even have your own personal cheerleaders" she said pointing at her and Peyton.

"I do, don't I?" Lucas said with a grin.

"Don't get too comfy" Haley said.

"Don't worry tutor girl we'll get you a uniform so you guys can have fun in the bedroom" Brooke smirked.

Haley's mouth dropped. "Now I'm starting to see why you're so crazy."

"Hey" Brooke said. That gave her a look from everyone in the room. "Fine, be like that" she said pretending to be offended.

"Wanna go shot some hoops?" Skills asked.

"Yeah sure" Lucas said getting up.

"Haley this is where you lose your man to a dumb sport" Brooke whispered.

"Didn't you just beg me to join the team?" Lucas asked.

"Eh" she said. Lucas just laughed at Brooke's ways and left his room with Skills. "Okay now Peyt what are you gonna do about Jagelski" Brooke asked turning to Peyton.

"Nothing" answered Peyton, remembering why she was laying down like that in the first place.

"Tutor girl don't you think she's stupid trying to be friends with Jake when all she really wants to do is jump him?" Brooke said.

"Sorry Peyton, but Brooke's kinda right on this one" Haley said

"See" Brooke said with a giddy smile.

"Whatever, I _liked_ Jake for a while, but its okay if Jake wants to be just friends, I really don't care" Peyton said. Peyton never knew when she became a liar, but here she was lying to herself and her friends.

* * *

Nathan was lifting weights when his dad stormed into the room with a look that could kill.

"What is this, I here about Whitey asking Lucas to join _your _team?" Dan Scott asked furiously.

"I don't know, why don't you ask you're other son" Nathan said bitterly as he sat up and stopped lifting weights.

"He is not my son; you are and do not ever say that in my house again. I know exactly why Whitey's doing this. He just wants revenge" Dan said.

"Revenge for what?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing important, listen Nathan we can't let him in _your_ team, it's not fair. All the other players worked hard for their spots. You can't just let Lucas come and take over. We have to make him not take the spot" Dan said.

"Whatever" Nathan said.

"Not whatever. Do what you have to get that bastard off of _my_ team" Dan said angrily.

"Don't you mean _my_ team?" Nathan said amusedly.

"That's what I said" Dan yelled as he left his son there to come up with a plan to get rid of his _other_ son.

* * *

Lucas was shooting hoops at river court. It was getting late but he didn't care as long as he could play. He shot his ball and it made it in.

"Nice shot" he turned around see more than half the basketball players led by Nathan. "But do you really think your good enough to play with us" Nathan said pointing at all the players.

"Yeah" piped up Tim or as Brooke preferred to say, Dim.

"Shut up Tim" Nathan said.

"What do you want?" Lucas asked.

"To tell you that you should turn down Whitey's offer if you know what's good for you" Nathan said.

"Is that a treat" Lucas asked.

"No just telling you the truth. Look I don't want you on the team, the guys don't want you on the team," he said as all the players around him nodded. "And you sure as hell aren't good enough, even Whitey agrees, he's only doing this to piss off my dad."

Lucas felt the insecurities coming back but them remembered what his friends told him. "Sorry _little brother_ but I'm joining the team whether you like it or not."

Nathan clenched his teeth at he little brother comment "Fine have it your way, but you and me one on one if you win you can join the team, _when _I win you don't join."

"What makes you think I'm gonna take that offer" Lucas laughed.

"Why afraid I'm gonna beat you" Nathan taunted.

"Fine" Lucas said not wanting Nathan to think he's better. "Tomorrow night, right here" Lucas challenged.

Nathan smirked "okay" and left the river court followed by the others. Lucas sighed _what the hell did he get himself into?

* * *

_

Brooke was in her room doing homework. Or at least trying to attempt it, but so far none of it made sense. She sighed out of frustration and didn't even realize her bedroom door open.

Nathan quietly walked up to Brooke who was facing the other way. "Boo" he whispered in her ear.

Brooke jumped. She turned around and saw Nathan and sighed. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack" she said.

"No just surprising you" he said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Nathan I have homework" Brooke said trying to pull away.

"So" he said as he kissed her.

"So there's kind of a big difference between an A and an F" she said still trying to pull away.

"Do it later" he said as he stared kissing her neck.

"But…but…" wait what was she talking about again. Brooke finally gave into Nathan forgetting all about homework. Hey it wasn't her fault Nathan was good at convincing people to do things, _like get Luke to compete against him_.

Nathan and Brooke's make out session moved away from her chair to her bed. He kissed her and kissed her the bed settling comfortably under them. Brooke loved kissing him; he was so good at it. She tried not to think of all the experience he'd had.

After what seemed like blissful hours, Brooke's phone started to ring. "Ignore it" Nathan said as Brooke tried reaching for it from her bedside table.

"It could be important" Brooke said as she sat up. Her shirt was a twisted mess and her lips felt numb. "Hello" Brooke said not checking who it was. Nathan smirked as he stared kissing Brooke's neck not caring that she was preoccupied. "Stop it" she giggled. Nathan didn't listen to her as he continued kissing her.

"Brooke" Lucas said from the phone. Brooke suddenly felt guilty and tried pushing Nathan off, but it still didn't work.

"Hey" she said as Nathan kissed away, she was trying not to enjoy it, but she just couldn't help herself.

"I did something really stupid" Lucas said sadly.

"What happened" she asked as Nathan tried taking her shirt off but she pushed his hands away "stop" she whispered.

"Nathan challenged me on a one on one game, if he wins I don't join the team, and I said yes" Lucas said.

"He what" Brooke jumped off the bed suddenly not wanting to be anywhere near Nathan. "Luke I'm sorry but I have to go but don't worry you'll beat him" she hung up before he could say anything else.

She turned to Nathan who already sensed something was wrong. "You challenged him" she said angrily.

"So" he said getting defensive.

"He's my best friend can't you get over yourself and let him be happy for once" she said.

Nathan stared at her as the anger inside of him grew. "Well he can't be much of a friend if you're screwing me behind his back" he smirked.

Brooke looked at him shocked that he actually said that to her "Get out" she yelled. "Get out."

"Gladly" Nathan said as he went to the door and slammed it hard. Brooke let the tears she was holding in fall. The question she had been asking herself all day was finally answered her and Nathan together was a big mistake.

On the other side of the door Nathan angrily stomped down Brooke's staircase, this was most definitely the biggest mistake of his life.


	4. Fire Within

Chapter 4- "Fire Within"

_Is there no gold  
At the end of this rainbow?  
Is there no hope  
At the end of the road?  
Will there be strength for  
The dreams that I've lived for  
Or will I just let go?_

_The fire within is smoldering  
The waters of life are raging  
For once there was passion  
Desire to win

* * *

_

Lucas walked into his kitchen nervously. He had a lot of things clouding his mind. He was supposedly going to play a game of one on one with his _dear_ brother, but he wasn't sure if he could really go through with it. He wanted to talk to someone, get their opinion, but it seemed like everyone was busy. Really all he could do was blame him self for being stupid.

Then there was the fact that he still hadn't told his mom that he was joining the Ravens, but then again that was just a small possibility, if he did go to the game. He knew his mom, Karen would reject the idea instantly. One Dan Scott played that sport and left her pregnant and alone only to meet another woman and impregnate her as well. Two Nathan Scott was on that said team, the guy who treated him like crap numerous times and got away with it. Lastly if he did join she would have to attend all his games and everyone knew Dan Scott never missed a game, so it would mean they would have to see each other and well, that was a mess waiting to happen.

The kitchen was filled with laughter. Karen was cracking up on the counter chair almost falling off her stool. But have no worries her _knight in shining armor_ was there to save her or more specifically his uncle Keith was holding her as she continued laughing. Keith smiled at her, happy to be the one to get this out of the women he secretly loved.

Lucas paused for a second making himself unknown. He always wished his mom and uncle would be together and everyone agreed. They just seemed perfect for each other, but they thought otherwise. He even with the help of Brooke and Peyton tried to get them together when they were little, but it didn't really didn't work out how they hoped.

"Lucas" Karen said once she noticed her son. She felt like a little girl who just got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. Even though she had nothing to be guilty of, she was only laughing with a _friend_. She stood up from her spot next to Keith and went to the other side of the counter, busying her self with the dishes. "Oh, I made you scrambled eggs and toast" she smiled as she pointed to the plate full of scrumptious food on the counter.

Lucas nodded as he took a seat where his mom was previously and stared playing with his food.

"Luke is something wrong" Keith asked catching his nephew's unusual behavior.

"Huh" he said looking up from his food. "Oh yeah, everything is fine, just perfect" he said as he stabbed his fork into the plate.

"Are you sure?" Karen asked turning off the sink and turning to her son. She too caught the weirdness.

"Actually…mom can we talk" he asked reluctantly.

Karen immediately paused. She knew that tone in her son's voice. She knew those words _can we talk_. Something was wrong with her son and it usually had to do with him, a feisty brunette, and a moody blonde getting themselves into unusual predicament. The last time she remembered hearing those words were in a horrible situation. Her son had a drunken night, his first and got weaseled into getting a tattoo on his arm by the infamous Brooke Davis. Naturally Karen was furious, but really who wouldn't be. How could her son along with a girl she treated as her daughter get matching tattoos on his arm and a very inappropriate place of hers and of something they couldn't even read. Not only did she ground Lucas for a month, she grounded Brooke as well. Lucas took it well and thought he got off easy, Brooke on the other hand wined in pleaded but Karen wasn't fooled by her charm.

"Lucas please don't tell me you got matching tattoos with Peyton this time" she asked sort of jokingly but half serious.

Lucas shook his head _no_. One tattoo was way over the limit, he didn't need another one. Karen visibly relaxed, but not for long. "It's kind of worse" he squirmed out. Karen felt tense once again. What could be worse than her sixteen year old son getting drunk for the first time and getting a tattoo on his arm as a keepsake?

Keith on the other hand had a pretty good idea as to where this conversation was leading. After all a lot of it was his idea. He secretly begged Whitey to see Lucas and give him a chance. He knew a lot of drama would ensue from it, but he was positive they could handle it. He just didn't want Lucas to feel like…well_ the_ _bastard_ anymore.

"O…kay" Karen said trying her best not to panic. Keith got up and went next to Karen. He put a reassuring arm around her. He was pretty sure she wouldn't take this as well as he did.

"You remember Whitey right?" Lucas started. Karen nodded still not understanding where this was leading to. "Well mom, before you say anything I did think about it a lot and I want to do it."

"Lucas you're scaring me, just spit it out already' Karen said anxiously.

"I'm joining the Ravens" he said hurriedly.

Karen stood frozen. Silence filled the room as her mind raced with a billion thoughts. Then Keith decided to break the silence by congratulating and hugging Lucas, but all Karen could think was _how could his happen?_

"Thanks Keith" Lucas smiled weakly. He was glad someone was happy but he was hoping that a miracle would occur and it would be his mother. Yet Karen continued staring at nothing like a picture frozen in time. "Mom" he called trying to get her attention. "Mom" he repeated.

"Huh" Karen looked up as she snapped out of it "yeah that's wonderful" she mustered up a pathetic smile. Of course Luke and Keith saw right through it. "Um you have to go to school" she stated as she absentmindedly picked up Lucas' uneaten breakfast and threw it in the garbage can. She turned to the sink, ignoring the two sets of eyes burning holes into her back. She started vigorously scrubbing the plate in her hands. She heard the front door slam and sighed while still asking herself the same question from earlier, if only she knew the person responsible was only a couple feet away.

* * *

Nathan strode down the stairs of his house. His backpack was slung over his shoulder as he raced to his front door. All he could think about was last night. Not only did he challenge his bastard brother for his spot in the Ravens, he also got dumped,—if you could really call it that—and had his head bitten off by his father.

How Dan Scott knew about the game was a mystery to him, but then again Dan Scott knew everything. He wouldn't be surprised if his father had people following him and keeping tabs on him. It just seemed like something Dan-like.

Last night after he stormed out of Brooke's house, Dan decided it was _'Yell-at-Nathan-day' _too. Of course Nathan was in no mood to do more fighting, but he was never one to back down. Nathan and Dan fought for a long time neither backing down. Dan wanted Nathan not to play the game, but Nathan didn't care. So they continued to bawl on the subject until Deb decided she had enough. She broke off their fight, but that didn't mean they stopped being furious and extremely stubborn.

Nathan opened his front door and got to his car as fast as he could so he wouldn't have to see his father again. If only he was that lucky. Seconds after he opened his car door and assumed he was in the clear, the elder Scott appeared at his side.

"Nathan" he called.

"What" Nathan arrogantly spat.

"Don't do this, we can find another way to make him quit." Dan was surprisingly calmer than the previous night, but then again it was Dan Scott, who knew what the hell he was trying to pull this time.

"I don't care" Nathan said as he stepped into his car. Nathan, unlike his father still had all the hostility from last night. He started his car and the engine roared to life.

"You're throwing everything away" Dan yelled over Nathan's car.

"Who said it was everything" Nathan finished as he drove out of the driveway and headed to school, leaving his stunned father.

Nathan arrived at Tree Hill High's parking lot in his shiny sports car. He parked at in his usual spot, which was empty as always. No one dared to park at Nathan Scott's spot, not even the faculty. He was still seething from his conversation with Dan, who the hell was Dan to tell him he was throwing everything away? _Uh…maybe your overbearing father_.

He angrily jumped out of his car with his backpack and made his way over to his teammates. Tim was the first one to see him. He made his way to Nathan and patted him on the back. "There he is, the guy who is gonna show that smartass to stay where he belongs" Tim cheered. This gained cheers from the teammates around him.

Nathan smirked letting himself be taken in by there appraise, forgetting that only a couple seconds ago he was planning different techniques to murder his dad. His arrogance would have continued if he didn't see Brooke. He instantly felt…_guilty_, no that wasn't it.

The cheering died out. Brooke angrily walked past them and made a point of slamming into Nathan. "Asshole" she muttered under her breath.

Nathan pretended not to hear her, when really he wanted to apologize and then kiss her all over. Wait, wait, wait Nathan Scott doesn't…_apologize_. _Stupid Davis_ he thought. Why was she getting into his head so much? This wasn't his fault; Brooke was the one being the moody bitch. She was the one taking this way out of proportion. It wasn't his fault she had a poor choice in friends,_ right?_

"What's wrong with her?" a random player asked. Nathan wasn't really sure who it was, he was too busy watching Brooke's disappearing act.

"Maybe she took too much of her bitch pills this morning" Tim laughed. The others joined in.

Nathan jerked his head to face his supposed best friend. He really wanted to punch Tim, but then again when didn't he want to punch Tim.

Damn it, what the hell was wrong with him? He wasn't supposed to care if Tim called Brooke a bitch. Yeah sure he _liked_ Brooke, but that only for like a second. Now she was just a distant memory. Brooke Davis who? _Gee Nate denial really isn't your color…

* * *

_

Jake walked down the halls of Tree Hill High for a familiar blonde. He had heard some interesting things and was going to the blonde to ask her about it. "Tell me it's not true" he said once he reached the curly blonde.

"What's not true?" Peyton asked looking up from her locker door and shut it closed in the process. She turned to Jake and smiled.

Jake paused forgetting what he was gonna say for second, her smile really was breathtaking. He returned her smile and cursed himself for acting like such an idiot.

"I think I'm gonna go, the tutor center awaits me" Haley spoke.

Jake didn't even notice Haley, but before he could say anything she disappeared. "Lucas" he stated remembering what was on his mind.

"What about him" she said confusedly.

Jake was surprised, he expected her to know by now. It was all over their school, but then again Peyton was never one to listen to silly high school rumors, at least that's what he thought. "Lucas is playing a one on one with Nathan for his spot on the Ravens tonight" he answered.

Peyton stared at him as if he was attempting to ride a unicycle and juggle all at once. Then she burst out laughing at his ridiculous notion. There was no way Lucas would agree to a one on one with the demon spawn, but lately weirder thoughts have been crowding her mind so she didn't really blame Jake for getting the wrong idea. "Are on drugs 'cause there's no way that Lucas would say yes to that" she voiced her thoughts.

"It's just I overheard some of the guys on the team talking" Jake explained.

"Well then you heard wrong" Peyton said. _Really who would be stupid enough to agree to such a thing?_

"No, they said they were at the river court when Nathan _challenged_ him and they said he definitely agreed" Jake said.

Peyton was getting a little annoyed by him. Why was he pushing it because Lucas just wouldn't say yes, it was stupid to even consider it. "Jake, trust me when I say I think I know Lucas a little better than _the guys_" she said growing impatient.

Jake noticed the irritation in Peyton's tone and decided to just leave it alone. "Yeah you're right" he said.

She smiled, happy that he dropped it so easily.

_And there was that damn smile again_ Jake thought. "Walk you to class" he asked.

"Sure" Peyton grinned as the two walked side-by-side to their next class.

Even though Jake was visibly fine, inside he wasn't. In the back of his mind, he was worried. He wasn't sure where all of this was coming from, but he was sure that if what he heard was true then there was going to be a big problem. Lucas was a good guy _and_ a screwed guy as long as he was playing against Nathan, their team captain.

* * *

Little kids laughed and giggled as they ran around Tree Hill Park's playground, all of them most likely around the age of five, since it was a school day. There mother's watched them cautiously as if expecting any moment now there child would fall off their swings, lose their grip on the monkey bars, or scrape themselves on the slides, but so far there were smiles all-around. All, except one.

Lucas sat at a park bench thinking about his mother's reaction to the bomb he dropped earlier. He didn't expect her to congratulate him right off the bat, but he didn't expect her stand frozen either. He expected her to yell, scream, cry, something, but he didn't anticipate her to stand frozen with no expression whatsoever.

Lucas had been watching everyone in the park for a while. He was supposed to be in his third period class about now but he just couldn't bring himself to go. Once he entered his car in the morning, after getting the wretched reaction from his mother he just drove and somehow he ended up at the park.

He didn't feel like facing his school. It just really hit him on what he'd done the previous night. Really what kind of drugs was he on to say yes to a game with Tree Hill's most prized player, his _loving_ brother? Yes Lucas was a good player, in fact he was better than a lot of people, but was he good enough to beat Nathan. Damn he was screwed.

It didn't help that he was constantly being harassed by Tree Hill High's student body. His cell phone was ringing off the hook with multiple students calling him telling him he wasn't good enough to beat his brother. Basically they were telling him to go fuck off. How the hell did they get his number in the first place? Really it was so unfair that Nathan effortlessly had the whole town wrapped around his finger, while being ass, but they all hated Lucas, even though he did nothing to them.

He was interrupted from his relentless thinking by his cell phone going off once again. He screamed out of frustration as he threw his cell phone as far as he could without even checking to see who called. This caused many of the moms around to look at him strangely and some even moved there child away.

He sighed and once he calmed down he scoped the park grass to see where he threw his phone. His eyes landed on a pair of feet, his phone directly beside them. He looked up to see a girl and from the distance he could have swore it was Haley.

The girl approached him with a sly grin. "I think this belongs to you" she said handing him the phone she had grabbed from the ground.

He shrugged as he retrieved his phone. Now that she was closer he could definitely tell she wasn't Haley. She was about an inch taller than her. Her hair was much blonder too, while Haley had blonde highlights, she was a full blonde. She didn't dress like Haley either, while she belonged in a runway, Haley belonged in a hallway, not that he cared much about fashion. Haley came off as innocent; she was more on the mischievous side. But there was definitely something alluring about her.

"So, what the poor phone ever do to you?" she asked.

He just shrugged not really sure what to say. He expected her walk away since he expressed no signs of wanting to talk, but instead she took a seat on the bench right beside him. Their bodies were extremely in close proximity. He could practically feel her blonde hair blowing on his face.

She turned to him. "Really, what brings a guy like you to come to Tree Hill Park or do you just like to harass phones?" she grinned

He shrugged once again.

"Are you a mute, because the silence is getting a little annoying" she stated annoyed that he wasn't complying with her.

She was way more direct than he expected, but today nothing was turning out like he _expected_. "You know that would be extremely rude if I was a mute" he stated.

"But you're not" she smiled, happy to get a reply out of him.

"Oh my god call the mayor, police, president, Lucas Scott is not a mute" he sarcastically stated.

"You see I would, but I don't have a phone and you've harassed yours so I thought it would need a break" she grinned from cheek to cheek.

"So you're telling me you have the phone numbers of the mayor, police, and president" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She gasped pretending to be shocked by his accusation. "Of course, unlike you Lucas Scott"—she reiterated from what she heard earlier—"everyone knows me." She stretched 'everyone' to prove its importance.

"Liar, I bet no one has even heard of you" he smiled. She was turning out to be fun. Her playful banter kind of reminded him of Brooke.

"You say tomato I say tamato" she giggled. "So you do realize you never answered my question from earlier" she stated remembering she was a girl on a mission.

"Right I was hoping you would forget that" he said.

"Never" she said "But, what are you doing out, I mean aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"What if I say I don't go to school?" he said with a raised eyebrow as he turned his body to face her completely. Yup they were definitely close.

"And what if I say you're full of crap?" she said with a playful grin.

"Okay, fine I just didn't feel like going" he answered. His smile dropped as all the crap in his life returned and she took notice of it.

"Ah the life sucking bitch called high school" she said matter-of-factly.

"Well that's a way of putting it" he laughed.

"It's true," she defended.

"_Right_, are you sure you're not just grumpy and trying to spread your emo-ness 'cause I have this friend I think you two would get along perfectly" he grinned.

"Shut up, I am the farthest from grumpy" she said. "Why didn't you wanna go?"

"I did stupid things" he said. It was weird how he was getting along with a total stranger, but she came off as someone he could consider a friend.

"So what happened?" she asked on a more serious note.

"Well I'm a complete dumbass that agreed to play a one on one game of basketball with my half brother, the one that hates me" he started. Lucas explained his whole _situation, _from beginning to end. Basically he told his whole life story to a complete stranger, but the girl nodded and tried her best to understand.

"Wow, and I thought I had family problems" she commented. "So" she started after Lucas rambled on for what seemed like hours and hours. "Are you gonna play Nathan?" she asked positive that was his half brother's name.

Lucas would have answered her if he knew the answer to it himself, but he was just as confused as the blonde in front of him who was trying her best to keep up. "Honestly, I don't know" he answered. There was a silence until he whispered "But sometimes I just want to show them what a mistake they made." He looked away from her not wanting to see the pity in her eyes.

"By _them_ you mean Dan don't you?" she asked.

"What" he asked locking his eyes with her brown ones; surprisingly there was no pity in them.

"Look, don't take this wrong or anything, but I just think you want to prove him wrong. Show him what a mistake he made for ignoring you your whole life" she said.

Lucas stayed quiet. It was bizarre how he knew her a mere hour and already she could predict his deepest desires. He didn't even know her name and she just seemed to know everything there was to know about him. "I want to do it for my mom" he quietly uttered.

"Then, do it, prove them wrong." If only it was that easy, but it was like she was giving him the confidence he needed.

He didn't say anything, but they both knew his answer. After a period of silence she stood up to leave.

"Wait" Lucas called. "I don't even know your name."

She smiled and leaned down to press a light kiss on his cheek. "You'll know soon enough" she whispered in his ear. She pulled away and disappeared. Lucas sat there mesmerized his hand on his cheek where her lips touched just moments ago.

It was ironic that he was focusing on the girl that would ruin him while the one that could save him was calling him repeatedly.

* * *

Brooke took squeaky steps onto the gym floor. Naturally all eyes turned to her. She acted oblivious to them when truthfully she thrived off the attention. It was after school and time for cheer practice. She was dressed in her extra short black shorts and an extra tight white tank top.

Brooke paused mid-stride when her eyes locked with dark blue ones. She was trying not to look at him, but she just couldn't help herself. Then she remembered she was supposed to be mad at him and averted her eyes to Peyton doing stretches on the floor. She smiled at her blonde friend, but she could still feel his eyes burning invisible holes into her back.

All she could think about was Nathan Scott. She didn't want to; she wanted to forget all about him and his stupid kisses. But as if she was being punished for betraying a friend, Nathan was the only thing she could think about. Even with all her anger she still wanted him and that's what disgusted her the most. She settled her anger by childishly calling Nathan names but really they did nothing especially since he became so good at ignoring her snide comments throughout the day. She couldn't understand why Nathan was acting like a five year old and _challenging_ Lucas—god she felt ridiculous to even call it that. Why was he being so immature couldn't he just leave it alone, but then again he's not Nathan Scott for nothing?

"Brooke, please tell me all the stuff about Luke are rumors" Peyton asked once she stood up from her stretches. Brooke shook her head. She had a feeling Lucas was taking a day off to sulk judging from his absent manor. "Damn it, I was hoping they were stupid rumors. I practically bit off Jake's head when he mentioned it."

Brooke raised her eyebrow at the mention of Jake. Even though she was terribly distracted by the Scott brothers she couldn't help but notice her best friend falling for him. Why did he want to be friends when he couldn't even keep his eyes off her?

Before she could say something about the Jake situation a loud laughter erupted in the gym walls. Brooke turned to see the cause and froze. She was seeing something that made her…_made her_…no she couldn't think those thoughts, it was wrong especially now.

Nathan was being showered with appraisal by none other than his personal lackey Theresa. Theresa laughed away at something Nathan had said but from the look on Nathan's face it wasn't that funny. Brooke face was fuming red and she was angry that she even cared. _Damn Nathan_ she thought. Why was he getting into her head so much?

"Can you believe her" Peyton scoffed. Her eyes were focused exactly where Brooke's were.

Brooke turned to face Peyton trying to hide her jealousy. "Actually I can" she stated venomously. "But the slut deserves him."

Peyton stared at Brooke's face curiously; there was something odd about the way she was acting.

"Girls" Brooke yelled. This made all the cheerleaders across the gym to turn from what ever they were doing—mostly flirting with the players—and look up at their remarkable team captain. "Practice our cheer for Friday" she ordered. All the girls got in formation, all expect a certain slut. Did the girl have a death wish?

"Theresa that means you too" Brooke screamed.

Theresa didn't even turn as she continued to giggle with Nathan.

"Theresa" Brooke howled. Everyone in the gym turned looking back and forth between Brooke and Theresa. They could tell Brooke was pissed but apparently Theresa was too busy flirting with Nathan to notice.

"In a minute" Theresa turned to Brooke once she heard her name. She gave Brooke a look which meant along the lines of _'shut-the-fuck-up-so-I-can-throw-myself-at-Nathan'_. At least that's what Brooke took it as. This pissed her off even more.

"I'm sorry _Theresa_ was I ruining your chances of slutting your way into Nathan's pants. Because I doubt it would be worth it." She looked at Nathan disgustingly "I bet the _almighty_ Nathan Scott is only worth _a minute._" Nathan looked completely un-amused at her jab, probably because he had Brooke Davis screaming in pleasure imbedded in his head forever. Inside her mind Brooke screamed in frustration. Why couldn't she get to Nathan? If only she knew she was. "So by all means get it over with right here and right now, but _really_ I am sorry" she finished, fake niceness piercing out of her mouth.

Some of the girls including Peyton were giggling behind Brooke. Theresa stared shell-shocked at Brooke who was smirking satisfied. If she couldn't get to Nathan, she could definitely get to Theresa.

"God Brooke you can be such a bitch" Theresa crossly stated as she walked to the rest of the cheerleaders getting in place, all the way in the back where no one could see her.

"God Theresa you can be such a whore" Brooke mocked. Theresa glared, but Brooke disregarded it. "Okay so like I said let's practice our routine for Friday night" Brooke commanded.

All the girls immediately started their routine, knowing full well not to piss off Brooke Davis even more. Brooke screamed at the girls viscously for making the smallest of small mistakes._ "Bevin you're off beat"_ she'd yell, _"Ana left not right,_ _left"_ she'd scream, or _"Peyton, stop staring at Jagelski,"_ okay she didn't say that, but she wanted to. All in all it was painfully obvious that Brooke was in no mood to chat.

Nathan watched as Brooke controlled her cheerleaders. He couldn't help but feel a satisfaction from Brooke's mood, he was pretty sure it had something to do with the annoying Theresa flirting with him. Why else would she verbally abuse the girl?

* * *

The river court was unusually crowded as everyone anticipated the arrival of the two Scotts brothers. Brooke had never seen so many people at her sacred court before. It seemed everyone wanted to witness the game between the two brothers first hand, the game that was now being called a _historic event_ in Tree Hill.

Brooke looked around to see an abundance of familiar faces, but most of them were people she rarely acknowledged. Peyton stood next to Brooke with a scowl plastered on her face. She was annoyed by how many Nathan followers there were. But what was she expecting, everyone to worship Lucas Scott?

The Tree Hill cheerleaders excluding Brooke and Peyton were all cheering their asses off for Nathan in front of the crowds. Brooke ignored their cheers although it was her cheers and moves. She was annoyed that they choose to cheer for Nathan, but it was their rightful duty to cheer for the captain of the basketball team.

Brooke and Peyton were obviously cheering Lucas on, but he would have to actually show up for that to happen. They were part of the select few that choose Lucas, while the rest of the student body worshipped Nathan's ground.

Peyton moved her attention away from the preppy cheerleaders to a certain guy. Jake was talking to Skills and laughing. Jake noticed Peyton staring and waved at her. She smiled as her face turned a deep shade of red.

"Blush any harder Peyt and I think people might actually mistake you for my shirt" Brooke unobtrusively whispered in her ear referring to her deep red halter top.

Peyton quickly averted her eyes away from Jake and opened her mouth for a lame excuse when suddenly a loud cheer erupted from the crowd.

Both girls turned their heads to see Nathan Scott walking directly towards them. Everyone's eyes were on the little group as they quietly whispered to their neighbors excited to see what was gonna happen next. "Hey Peyton" he nodded toward her.

Peyton scowl became deeper, his signature smirk was telling her he was gonna do something dreadful. Instinctively she grabbed the hand of the shorter brunette next to her. She squeezed it tight waiting for what was coming.

"What do you want Scott" Brooke finally managed to get out. People watching the three didn't catch Brooke's nervousness, but Peyton's right hand would beg to differ as Brooke was excessively squeezing it.

"Why Davis I thought you would know by now" he smirked. He snaked his hand up to her cheek and slowly grazed it.

Brooke shivered under his touch. It was annoying her that even after all the crap he pulled, she, Brooke Davis was becoming just another admirer. And to top it all off, she was becoming a _traitorous _admirer.

Everyone watched shocked as Brooke Davis did nothing. They started to whisper to their neighbor vigorously as the rumor mill had just been activated. Peyton let go of Brooke's hand, she too was shocked at what she was seeing. What happened to the towering Brooke?

But Brooke couldn't move.

Nathan took advantage of this situation and moved his hands from Brooke's face slowly down to her hips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Brooke still stood frozen. He was about to whisper something in her ear when he was oh so graciously interrupted.

"Get the fuck off her"

Everyone turned their heads to see a livid Lucas Scott. Lucas couldn't believe what he was seeing. He wanted to beat Nathan at the game and then rip his head off, or maybe just skip the game and rip his head off right then and there.

Nathan ignored him and turned back to Brooke, who looked awfully nervous.

Brooke wasn't sure if she had imagined things because the next thing he said was barely audible.

"_I'm sorry_" he whispered. Nathan Scott had never apologized to anyone, excluding their first night together and even then it was the same girl. He wasn't sure why he said it. Maybe it was because he was holding her so close. Or maybe it was because he secretly wanted to since their fight had happened in the first place.

Brooke was about to reply when suddenly Nathan was aggressively pulled off of her by Lucas.

"When I said get the fuck off of her it wasn't a suggestion it was an order" he spat.

"Since when have I ever listened to you" Nathan said.

Lucas was about to take a punch at him and Nathan braced himself, when Peyton abruptly yelled.

"Stop!" They both turned to her. "Let's just settle this in the court."

Both brothers silently agreed as people started to talk again. The cheers got louder as Peyton turned to Brooke. "Okay what the hell just happened?"

"Nothing" Brooke answered without even looking up at her.

"Brooke that was _NOT_ nothing" Peyton firmly stated awaiting an answer.

Instead she got a harsh glare. "I said it was _NOTHING_ so go back to pitifully staring at Jake" she spat through gritted teeth.

Peyton stared shocked at her best friend. Brooke ignored her and turned to the game which was just starting. Peyton sighed at Brooke's bitchiness and turned to the game as well.

"Okay folks here we are, the intense game between the two Scott brothers" Mouth spoke into a microphone. Nathan and Lucas glared at the mention of _brothers_.

"Winner takes it all with the game at 20. So which Scott will prevail, Nathan Scott or Lucas Scott?" Jimmy Edwards spoke into his very own microphone. Jimmy is Mouth's best friend and a fellow aspirer of becoming a sportscaster.

The two Scotts positioned themselves as the ball is tossed. Lucas jumps for it but Nathan happened to be just a bit faster. The crowd erupts with joy, except for about ten people who actually want Lucas to win.

"_Nathan, Nathan_" everyone seemed to chant. Nathan so far dominated the court racking up a total of 13 points. He was more than halfway there while Lucas only got in two measly shot. The constant cheering was only helping Nathan even more. He flawlessly flew past his brother and made perfect shot after perfect shot.

Lucas couldn't concentrate with all the noise. He was performing very inadequately and had no one to blame but himself. As he was trying to unsuccessfully get the ball from Nathan, he paused. Why was he doing this again?

"_I want to do it for my mom"_

"_Then, do it, prove them wrong."_

The words of the girl from the park echoed in his head._ Prove them wrong._ Everything was rapidly coming back to him. His mom's frozen expression this morning. 17 years of being the bastard Scott, 17 years of almost everyone hating him, 17 years his mom got crap from everybody, 17 years of doubting himself, 17 frickin' years.

_And then it happened…_

Lucas Scott jumped blocking Nathan's 15th shot. It was a miraculous jump. Everyone stood in awe even the chatty sports announcers stood speechless. Until someone started chanting "_Lucas, Lucas_."

The game turned upside down from then on. Lucas kept up his performance repeatedly blocking Nathan's attempts at making a shot. Gaining scowl after scowl, boo after boo, but none of it fazed him. It was his turn to make perfect shot after perfect shot.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen we're here. After a mind-blowing and surprising performance we are here" Mouth whispered adding a more dramatic effect.

"A stunning performance by Lucas Scott, who after an awful start has really picked up the pieces. The two Scotts are tied 19 to 19. In the next shot winner takes it all and Nathan Scott has the ball" Jimmy finished, with just as much dramatics as Mouth.

"You here that Lucas_ winner takes it all_" Nathan confidentially stated. Nathan dribbled the ball and with each dribble the river court got quieter and quieter. The only sound for miles was the basketball in Nathan's hand harshly hitting the pavement of the river court. "You know _he_ never mentions you, you're dead to him" Nathan said. He was trying to get inside of Lucas' head.

Lucas didn't even hear him or care. At that moment all that mattered to him was showing everyone that he wasn't a mistake.

_He wasn't a mistake! _

Nathan smirked at Lucas' pensive concentration. "He'll never notice you" he declared. Then he moved past Lucas and had the opportunity to make the perfect shot, but he froze.

Lucas turned back to Nathan and easily stole the ball from him. "This…" he began. He jumped in to the air and let go of his grip on the ball, flawlessly making it in. "Is for my mom" he finished just as the ball bounced on the ground.

The next few moments were a wonderful bliss to Lucas. He remembered Mouth and Jimmy screaming of delight into their microphones. "We won, we won" they screamed.

Peyton screamed and ran to the only person she wanted to see. She ran towards Jake and jumped in his arms before he could object. "Jake he won" she whispered.

Brooke stood frozen, she was in awe.

Nathan's face sported a stunned expression, he lost.

Haley who had been standing invisibly in the crowds ran to congratulate the man of the hour. "I'm so happy you won, you deserve it" she beamed. He contentedly caught Haley off guard and pulled her in for a kiss. Haley kissed him back; she really missed seeing him all day. They pulled apart and he wrapped his arms around her. But then out of the corner of his eye he saw _her._

She grinned and mouthed "You did it."

He smiled to himself. _He did it…

* * *

_

Hehe, okay it's been forever since I updated. Sorry! But in my defense I have a lot of things on my plate. Like waking up at an ungodly hour and being a zombie the rest of the day. Yeah and I had this horrible punishment called midterms which by the way I think I failed (okay just the science one.) But thank god they're over because now I have a four day weekend. Yeah middle school sucks! Can't wait till high school, uhm cough, cough. Then I had the horrible case of writer's block, so this chapter turned out crappier than usual, sorry for that too. Anyways reviewing might just make me love you guys even MORE :) Oh and sorry for all grammatical mistakes in the previous and future chapters.

Thanks to those who have already reviewed.

**Kayla**- It's not my fault she hates me, she's crazy. Seriously though she's gonna fail me on the midterm. Uh, how could she not give me the extra credit points, bitch. Just because my moon wasn't big enough…sigh.

**WWE-ZARA-BRATHAN-09**- Glad you loved this chapter. Brathan is the best! Sadly there is very little Laley and Jeyton in this, but you never know they might just POP up in the next chapter. BTW is Zara you're name because it's pretty and my best friend's favorite name of all time, she plans to name her baby that.

**delphine05****- **Thanks for loving it. Again sorry for not updating as fast.

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE**- I'm overjoyed that you like it so far, hope this chapter didn't ruin it for you. So I'm guessing you just read the one on one game if you're down here. Hope you liked it.

**princetongirl**- Updation (doubt that's a real word) has arrived!

**KelaBelle****- **Thanks, I find it funny that Peyton stole her car too.

**brathan23****- **Yay! It's good to know I'm not hated. So I probably gonna have Nathan and Brooke together by the next chapter. Yeah it's sucks writing them not together. Oh and a certain baby will make an appearance. Finally!

**Loulou06****- **I have a personal fascination with Brooke and Nathan too, I think it was always there but I became obsessed around the time Brucas was ruined in the show. I'm always drawn to love-hate relationships and I love secrets so it was a given that I put it in. I'm ecstatic from your long review and don't worry Brooke and Nathan making up is coming soon.

Thank You, Everyone!!!!!!


End file.
